Por Un Par De Copas
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si una noche se te pasan las copas y terminas entregándote a la persona que amas? ¿Qué pasa si después de esa noche nada es igual para ti? –Naru… estoy embarazada… -¡¿Mai va a tener un hijo de Naru! - ¡Cap 7!
1. Nueva vida en camino

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, pues hace rato que quería escribir una nueva historia de este animé que me encanta, así que aquí por fin traigo el primer capítulo.**

**Espero que les guste esta loca historia mía, que tendrá de todo un poco, y por supuesto que mucho misterio y casos paranormales.**

**Les dejo leer ^^**

…**.**

**Capitulo 1: Nueva vida en camino**

Un par de copas pueden bastar para cometer el peor error de tu vida. Sólo uno, y dos, y tres tragos para perder la razón, para olvidarse de todo, para dejarse llevar completamente por los impulsos.

Sólo que ella jamás imaginó que sus impulsos la llevarían a cometer tal locura, sólo por estar un poco ebria la noche de navidad. Y no sólo ella, sino que también él.

Mai se levantó de la cama, sintiendo como el sonido del despertador le taladraba la cabeza, había bebido mucho sake anoche y no recordaba nada después de que Bou-san cayera dormido sobre el pobre John. Se sentía extraña y mareada, por eso estaba segura de que jamás volvería a beber así de nuevo, esa había sido la primera y última vez que lo haría, ya lo había decidido.

-Por Dios, que se calle esa cosa – Susurró sosteniéndose la cabeza, con los ojos entrecerrados. Al sentarse lo primero que hizo fue apagar el despertador, el cual marcaba las siete de la mañana – Que extraño, no recuerdo haberlo puesto para tan temprano – Se dijo confundida.

De pronto miró con más detenimiento en lugar en donde se encontraba. Las paredes blancas, los estantes llenos de libros; la mayoría de ellos de misterio. Esta definitivamente no era su habitación.

No pasó mucho para que se diera cuenta de que estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda. Su rostro cambió su expresión relajada por una de completo horror ¿Por qué estaba desnuda? ¿En donde demonios estaba?

-Hmmm – Escuchó a alguien balbucear. Fue entonces que obtuvo su respuesta.

Al darse la vuelta y mirar hacia el otro lado de la cama, pudo ver la espalda de alguien, una persona envuelta en las sábanas. Sólo veía su cabello negro; era un hombre, pero no cualquiera.

-N-Naru… - Susurró primero desconcertada. Sí, seguro sólo estaba en un sueño, o alucinando, sólo que cuando le vio abrir los ojos y sentarse en la cama, notando como la sábana caía hasta sus caderas, dejando en claro que él también se encontraba desnudo, sus ojos se abrieron como patos - ¡Naru! – Gritó ahora alterada.

Rápidamente se cubrió el cuerpo con las sábanas, logrando destapar un poco a su acompañante.

Naru le miró con su típica expresión fría, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse al encontrarla desnuda sobre su cama.

-¿Mai? ¿Qué haces sin ropa y en mi cama? – Cuestionó frunciendo el ceño. Mai se puso tan roja que sentía que se iba a desmayar ¿Qué demonios había sucedido anoche?

-N-no lo sé Naru ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Qué hicimos? – Preguntó bajando la mirada, pues no se atrevía a mirar a Naru a la cara.

Él estaba igual de desconcertado, pero unos pequeños flashes llegaban a su cabeza, segundos de imágenes de lo que había pasado anoche. No lo podía creer pero era cierto, anoche él y Mai habían estado juntos, anoche habían hecho el amor.

-Mai… - Susurró Naru buscando rápidamente la mirada de Mai, pero sólo pudo ver como varias lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de la chica ¿Acaso lo que había pasado entre ellos la hacía sentir mal? ¿Había sido algo tan malo? ¿O es que acaso él la había forzado?

No, definitivamente no podía haber hecho algo así, jamás habría forzado a Mai a que hiciera con él lo que hicieron juntos la noche pasada ¿Entonces por que Mai lloraba?

Por otro lado estaba Mai, que ya había comenzado a recordar lo ocurrido la noche pasada, era cierto, todo empezó cuando Ayako y Houshou le habían ofrecido un trago.

_-P-pero yo nunca he bebido, no creo que deba – Dijo la castaña algo nerviosa, más sus dos amigos sólo la miraban sonriendo, aunque el resto no podía atención por estar concentrados en la película que veían, utilizando la oficina de Naru como una sala de cine, por lo cual él se encontraba de mal humor como de costumbre._

_-Vamos Mai, no tiene nada de malo – Le dijo Ayako, quien ya se encontraba un poco ebria. Mai le miró pensando en si estaba bien o no que alguien como ella bebiera, pero no quiso pensar demasiado en eso y sostuvo con sus manos el pequeño vasito de sake._

_-Mai-chan, bébelo despacio si no quieres marearte – Le aconsejó el monje sonriendo. Mai asintió con la cabeza y bebió todo el sake, pero lentamente. Para su sorpresa no era tan malo como pensó, y por eso comenzó a beber un poco más hasta casi olvidar en donde se encontraba._

_-¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes? – Preguntó cierta voz en tono de molestia. Mai se volteó y vio a Naru frunciendo el ceño, evidentemente estaba enojado pero eso no era ninguna novedad – Encima de usar mi oficina como sala de cine ¿Ahora también es un bar?_

_-Oh, vamos Naru no seas amargado y bebe con nosotros – Le dijo Mai, la cual ya se encontraba bajo los efectos de aquel extraño y adictivo elixir. Naru le miró de mala manera._

_-Yo no beberé, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, aún eres una niña Mai._

_-¡No soy una niña, ya tengo 18 años! – Gritó la chica con las mejillas algo sonrojadas por el alcohol – Tú deberías beber ¿No te dices tan hombre?_

_-¿Estás desafiándome?_

_-Vamos Naru – Interrumpió Houshou, quien miró de reojo a la sacerdotisa que se encontraba ya dormida sobre la mesa – Un trago no le hará mal a un hombre como tú ¿O es que nunca has bebido antes? Porque hasta Mai lo ha soportado muy bien ¿Le tendrás miedo?_

_-No soy ningún cobarde – Respondió Naru sentándose y arrebatando el vaso de sake de la mano del monje, para después beberlo de una sola vez. Era cierto que no era un cobarde, pero olvidó que nunca había bebido antes, por lo que el efecto fue inmediato, quiso más y más, hasta saciarse._

_Cuando se dio cuenta ya la "fiesta" se había terminado, pues Masako, Osamu y John se habían ido a sus casas. Lin se había llevado a Ayako y Houshou se encontraba dormido. Sólo estaban él y Mai, completamente solos pues se notaba que el monje no iba a despertar al menos en un buen rato._

_-Naru… - Susurró Mai, quien comenzó a sentir mucho sueño y apoyó su cabeza contra la mesa, cerrando sus ojos de a poco. Naru la miró y pensó en lo torpe que podía ser a veces, así que no le dijo nada y sólo la levantó entre sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación._

_Abrió la puerta de una patada, trayendo a la chica como si fuese una princesa o fuesen recién casados. Caminó con ella hasta la cama; él podía dormir en cualquier otro lado al menos por esta noche._

_Cuando se disponía a recostarla, repentinamente se tambaleó por encontrarse muy mareado, así que en lugar de soltar a la castaña sobre la cama ambos cayeron sobre la misma, él sobre ella._

_Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros y no sabía si era el efecto del alcohol o no, pero esos labios tan rojos y finos se le hacían tremendamente apetitosos, tanto que sentía la enorme necesidad de unirlos con los suyos, de fundirse en un apasionado beso con la dueña de esos labios._

_-No ¿En que estoy pensando? – Se preguntó tratando de pararse, pero de pronto los brazos de Mai lo rodearon por el cuello y pudo notar como ella abría sus ojos, mirándolo fijamente._

_-No te vayas Naru… - Le pidió con su suave voz. Naru sintió una extraña descarga eléctrica por todo su cuerpo ¿Qué le estaba pasando?_

_-¿De verdad quieres que me quede Mai? – Preguntó acercándose un poco más a ella, haciendo mínima la distancia entre ambos. Podía sentir como al estar en esa posición su intimidad y la de Mai se rozaban levemente, provocando un estremecimiento en aquella parte de su cuerpo, lo cual se sentía extrañamente bien._

_-Sí, por favor Naru… quédate conmigo… - Volvió a pedir Mai, quien de pronto se sonrojó al sentir lo mismo que Naru; la entrepierna de Naru rozaba con la suya, haciendo que de pronto una extraña sensación se apoderara de ella, como queriendo probar más de ello, como si de pronto sus ropas le molestasen, y como si los labios de Naru le estuviesen llamando._

_No supieron en que momento sucedió, pero en un segundo ya se estaban besando, fundiendo sus labios en un beso intenso y apasionado, aunque era el primero de ambos. Mai pudo sentir como la lengua de Naru entraba en su boca, al mismo tiempo que las manos de él comenzaban a quitarle los botones de su blusa._

_Al abrirla por completo Naru comenzó a tocarla, haciendo que infinitas sensaciones se apoderaran de ella, al sentir aquellas manos sobre su piel desnuda, su corazón latía tan fuerte que casi podría pensar que iba a estallar, pero eso no le importaba, quería más, quería llegar hasta el final._

_Quería ser suya._

Mai volvió a mirar a Naru con esas lágrimas en sus ojos. Se sentía mal, se sentía como una tonta ¿Cómo había podido cometer semejante locura? Anoche había sido su primera vez, y ni siquiera recordaba todo lo que había pasado, sólo recordaba vagamente las caricias de Naru sobre su piel y el dolor que había sentido cuando él rompió su barrera. Pero eso era algo demasiado importante para ella, siempre pensó que su primera vez sería especial, que sería con el hombre que ella amara –aunque sí amaba a Naru- y que él la amara a ella, pero Naru ¿Cómo podría él amarla? Seguro que sólo se había dejado llevar por los instintos, nada más, por eso su dolor, por eso su desdicha, porque a pesar de haberse entregado al hombre que amaba sabía que él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

-Lo siento Naru… soy una tonta – Dijo antes de levantarse de la cama, aún cubriéndose con la sabana. Miró al piso y encontró sus ropas desparramadas por el cuarto. Se vistió lo más rápido que pudo y se fue corriendo de ahí, no quería que Naru la viese llorar por más tiempo.

Pero Naru, a pesar de todo eso, se sentía demasiado extraño ¿Cómo había podido pasar? Se dejó llevar completamente y había hecho un daño terrible a Mai, porque se había robado su primer beso y su primera vez con un hombre. Seguramente ella la estaba guardando para alguien especial, no para él, porque ¿Cómo Mai podría amar a un tipo que siempre era frío y distante con ella?

Era verdad, desde hace algún tiempo había comenzado a ver a Mai distinto, no sólo como su asistente o la chica con extraños poderes que lo ayudaba en los casos paranormales, sino como alguien confiable, sencilla y hasta linda, con todo y su torpeza. Mai le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y por eso se había acostado con ella, más que por encontrarse borracho, que esa era la otra razón.

Y aunque sabía que él y Mai se encontraban bajo los efectos de ese bebedizo, se sentía como un maldito aprovechado, debería haber parado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, porque ahora ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba hecho, ya no había marcha atrás.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Las siguientes semanas después de eso fueron muy incomodas para ambos. Naru no le dirigía la palabra a Mai por más de dos segundos, ni siquiera para pedirle su típica taza de té. Mai estaba triste, nadie sabía lo que le pasaba pero todos podían darse cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, tanto así que estaban muy preocupados por ella, incluso Lin que era el más serio de todos.

-¿Te sientes bien Mai? – Le preguntó Houshou al verla sosteniéndose la cabeza por quinta vez mientras estaban todos en una reunión para hablar sobre un caso paranormal. La chica sólo asintió con la cabeza.

-Estoy bien, no es nada – Aseguró sonriendo, pero no logró convencer del todo al monje.

Naru miró a Mai un momento, de alguna forma también la sentía extraña, estaba más pálida de lo normal y se mareaba constantemente ¿Acaso estaría enferma?

Como fuera, no pensaba preguntarle, no se sentía capaz de hablar con ella por lo sucedido hace semanas atrás, pues desde ese día ambos se habían estado evitando.

-Bueno ¿Y entonces cuando nos iremos? – Preguntó Ayako, quien también miró de reojo a Mai pues estaba muy extraña, el otro día la había visto comer como si no hubiera mañana, pero ahora no probaba ni un solo bocado.

-Los vuelos en avión han estado copados, así que será en dos días – Respondió Lin, mientras que observaba la pantalla de la laptop que tenía sobre la mesa.

-¿Cómo es eso de Hokkaido? – Preguntó John, quien conocía muy poco de las otras ciudades y distritos de Japón, así que sería divertido conocer aquel lugar pues había escuchado que era hermoso.

-Hokkaido es una de las islas que conforman Japón – Respondió Osamu en tono sabiondo -. En ella hay muchos lugares turísticos, creo que será divertido ir a resolver un caso por allá.

-Iremos a trabajar, no a divertirnos – Recordó Naru en tono de enfado, haciendo notar que no se sentía para nada a gusto.

Cuando Bou-san iba a replicar la mala actitud de Naru, todos se sorprendieron al ver salir corriendo a Mai, la cual se encerró en el baño apresurada.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mai? – Se preguntó el monje preocupado. Ayako corrió al baño y entró, notando como la joven castaña vomitaba.

-¿Estás bien Mai? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado? – Preguntó la mujer agachándose junto a ella, para así sostener su cabello. Mai se limpió la boca con una toalla y miró a Ayako con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo que sorprendió a la mayor.

-Ayako… tengo miedo… - Dijo Mai llorando sin poder contenerse, pues aunque no quería que así fuese, estaba segura de que lo que le estaba pasando tenía mucho que ver con lo sucedido con Naru.

-¿De que tienes miedo Mai? ¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó Ayako aún más preocupada. Mai se separó un poco de ella y se secó las lágrimas con sus manos, aún sin levantarse del piso.

-C-creo que… estoy embarazada… - Respondió mientras hipaba debido al llanto. Ayako la miró con sorpresa ¿Acaso Mai le estaba jugando una broma?

La sacerdotisa comenzó a reír y se puso de pie mirando a Mai aún sentada, la cual no dejaba de derramar lágrimas.

-Buena broma Mai, ya habla en serio – Dijo la mujer, pero notó como Mai sólo bajaba la mirada, lo que quería decir sólo una cosa; Mai no estaba bromeando, lo que dijo era totalmente en serio - ¿Cómo vas a estar embarazada? ¿De quien?

-De… - Mai dudó si responder o no, pero estaba tan asustada, no sabía que iba a hacer ahora, si esto era verdad no sabría ni a donde esconderse, como hacer para enfrentarlo – D-de Naru… - Volvió a llorar. Ayako la miró con una incontenible expresión de sorpresa, pero ahora entendía esa actitud tan rara que habían tenido ellos dos en todos estos días.

-¿Cuándo fue?

-La noche de navidad… - Respondió Mai, quien cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de reprimir inútilmente su llanto. Ayako la abrazó y trató de hacerla sentir mejor – Todo… pasó mientras estábamos ebrios, y después de eso Naru comenzó a tratarme fríamente… me odia…

-No digas eso, sabes como es Naru, seguro sólo está confundido – Decía Ayako, pero sus palabras no lograban hacer que Mai se sintiera mejor – Mai, vamos mañana a comprarte un test de embarazo ¿Te parece?

Mai sólo asintió con la cabeza; al menos tenía a Ayako junto a ella, así que no se sentía tan sola.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Era bastante temprano, pero ambas se encontraban frente a la farmacia a punto de comprar el dichoso test. Mai estaba demasiado nerviosa, si salía positivo no sabía que haría ¿Cómo decirle a Naru?

-Cálmate Mai, sólo vamos, lo compramos y lo haces ¿De acuerdo?

-S-sí – Respondió Mai asintiendo con la cabeza. Ambas entraron a la farmacia y Mai pidió el test a la señora que atendía.

Luego de eso las dos se fueron hacia la casa de Mai y una vez ahí la castaña realizó la prueba para salir de dudas. Mientras esperaban el resultado, ella y Ayako hablaban un momento.

-¿Crees que salga positivo? – Preguntó Mai preocupada. Ayako no sabía que responderle, pero ella creía que sí, porque esa extraña forma de comportarse de Mai no podía ser por otra cosa.

-No lo sé Mai – Respondió sin saber que más decirle. Mai sólo bajó la mirada, tratando de calmarse y de convencerse de que todo saldría bien, de que el resultado sería negativo y que no estaba embarazada, que no tendría un hijo de Naru.

Pero todo eso no fue más que una mentira que quiso crearse, porque al ver el resultado su temor se vio realizado, porque era positivo.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos, mientras que se llevaba una mano a la boca para evitar gritar del miedo ¿Cómo iba a hacer ahora para tener un bebé? No podía hacerlo sola, no sin Naru.

-Dios mío… - Dijo bajando la mirada y dejando que las lágrimas se esparcieran por su rostro. Ayako la miró y enseguida la abrazó, pero tenía una expresión seria en su rostro.

-Tienes que decírselo a Naru hoy mismo – Dijo casi como una orden, viendo como Mai negaba con la cabeza.

-No, no puedo hacerlo, Naru jamás lo aceptaría, él no me quiere ¿Cómo voy a decirle que vamos a tener un hijo?

-Así mismo, vas y le dices que _van _a tener un hijo, porque el hijo es de ambos ¿Me oyes? – Ayako miró a Mai de forma seria, casi insistiendo con su sola mirada a que Mai hiciera lo que ella le estaba diciendo, pero Mai sólo volvió a bajar la mirada.

No sabía como se lo iba a decir, pero Ayako tenía razón, el bebé era de ambos, así que ambos debían enfrentar la responsabilidad, y si Naru no lo quería al menos ella tenía que saberlo.

-S-sí – Accedió por fin, secándose todas las lágrimas y poniendo una expresión decidida – Hoy se lo diré a Naru – Dijo acariciando suavemente su vientre, pues ahí estaba su futuro hijo o hija, ese bebé que le cambiaría la vida.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Esa tarde había una reunión para afinar los detalles sobre el caso una vez más, como siempre se traba de cosas extrañas, ruidos y presencias sospechosas en una antigua mansión. Naru aceptó el caso enseguida ya que se veía que sí había algo ahí, por lo que mañana partirían para averiguar de una vez que era todo eso.

Naru, Lin, Houshou, John, Osamu y Masako se encontraban alrededor de la mesa de centro, hablando sobre que podía ser lo que asechaba la mansión, cuando de pronto Ayako y Mai entraron por la puerta.

-¿Dónde estaban ustedes? – Les preguntó Bou-san a las dos. Ayako no dijo nada y se sentó, pero Mai se quedó de pie y mirando al suelo. El monje se extraño un poco por aquello, porque ninguna le respondió y Mai se veía como si hubiera estado llorando.

-Naru… tengo que hablar contigo… - Dijo Mai sin mirarle aún. Naru ni siquiera la miró, simplemente siguió sentado ahí como si nada, como si ella no estuviera.

-Ahora no puedo – Fue todo lo que dijo. Su forma de ser era tan hiriente para Mai, le dolía tanto que después de todo ella fuera menos que nada en su vida, pero esta vez no se trataba sólo de ella, así que no iba a dejar que Naru la ignorara.

-Es algo importante, no puedo esperar – Dijo con voz firme, llamando la atención de todos los demás, quienes enseguida notaron aquella tensión en el ambiente, pero nuevamente Naru no se inmutó.

-Te dije que ahora no puedo, después – Respondió algo cabreado ¿Desde cuando Mai tenía esa insistencia en hablar con él?

-¡No me voy a ir hasta que me escuches! – Gritó la castaña enojada, pues ya era el colmo aquel trato de su parte.

Naru sólo la miró fríamente, haciendo evidente su molestia.

-Dilo de una vez, que no tengo todo el día para escuchar tonterías – Dijo con ese tono áspero, que hizo que por un momento Mai quisiera llorar. Pero luego se paró firme frente a él, que aún permanecía sentado, y reuniendo todas sus fuerzas habló sin importarle que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes , sólo quería decirlo de una vez.

Tomó un poco de aire.

-Naru… estoy embarazada – Soltó por fin, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Naru, recordando que jamás lo había visto de esa manera.

-¡¿Mai va a tener un hijo de Naru? – Gritaron Houshou, Masako y Yasuhara al mismo tiempo, quienes tampoco podían creer aquella noticia.

Continuara…

…

**Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capítulo de este fic.**

**Espero que les haya gustado ¿Qué dirá Naru? ¿Aceptará a su hijo o se hará el desentendido? ¿Ustedes que creen?**

**Nos leemos muy pronto ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	2. Archivo 1: La casa embrujada 1

**¡Buenas!**

**Aquí regreso con el segundo capítulo de este fic, espero que lo disfruten y no quieran ahorcarme por esto jaja, no es cierto ^^**

**Gracias por los reviewsy respondiendo a uno de ellos, así es, en este fic habrán casos paranormales, a pesar de que Mai esté embarazada ella puede hacerlos jeje.**

**Bueno, les dejo leer con calma el capítulo dos.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 2: Archivo 1 La casa embrujada Primera Parte**

Naru la miró completamente sorprendido y desconcertado, sin prestar el más mínimo interés en el grito que habían pegado sus amigos, pues no podía dejar de mirar a Mai atentamente. Ella sólo mantenía su mirada en el piso, pues después de decirlo no era capaz de verlo a la cara, tal vez por temor a sus palabras.

-Esta es una broma de muy mal gusto – Soltó de pronto el pelinegro, causando la impresión tanto de Mai como de Ayako ¿Acaso estaba negando lo que sucedió?

-Naru… no es… - Mai trató de hablar, pero sus palabras se vieron cortadas al observar la sonrisa fría que se dibujaba en el rostro de Naru, como tratando de burlarse de ella, como diciéndole "eres una mentirosa".

Fue como una puñalada, le dolió tanto o más que un golpe físico, le rompía el corazón sin decir una palabra, era lo peor que él podría haberle hecho.

-Mai… - El monje se acercó a la chica, la cual sólo bajó la mirada una vez más mientras las lágrimas bajaban sin parar por su rostro - ¿Mai es cierto?

-Claro que es cierto – Respondió Ayako poniéndose de pie y mirando a Naru de mala forma, pues no podía creer que todo lo que había hecho fue decir que era una broma, Mai se debía estar sintiendo horrible por su culpa – Yo misma acompañé a Mai a comprar el test y a hacérselo, ella está embarazada – Miró a Naru a la cara – Ella va a tener un hijo tuyo.

Houshou abrazó a Mai para que ella dejara de llorar, pero la castaña sólo quería oír a Naru decir que estaría con ella, que la apoyaría, que ese bebé era de ambos, pero él estaba demasiado confundido por todo ¿Un bebé? No estaba preparado para algo así.

-¿Y como pueden estar tan seguras de que es mío? – Todos se quedaron helados con aquella pregunta, incluso Lin no podía creerlo de Naru pues pensó que lo conocía, pero esto no se lo esperaba.

Las lágrimas de Mai terminaron, sólo podía ver fijamente a Naru con una expresión de tristeza grabada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué lo dudas Naru? – Preguntó reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse en ese mismo lugar, más Naru sólo la miró fríamente otra vez.

-No sé con cuantos más te habrás acostado – Respondió como si nada, pero enseguida se sorprendió al sentir una fuerte bofetada propinada por Mai, la cual lo miraba con tanta rabia que pensó que definitivamente había cometido un error al decir eso, pero era tan jodidamente orgulloso que no pudo simplemente alegrarse porque iba a ser padre, había reaccionado de la peor manera.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? – Le gritó Mai llena de ira, rabia y dolor - ¡¿Acaso crees que soy una cualquiera? Tú eres… el único hombre con el que he estado… sólo tú…

-Yo no estoy tan seguro – Dijo Naru mirando al monje, el cual sólo abrazó a Mai de nuevo.

-¿Cómo puedes tratar así a Mai? – Reclamó el rubio enfadado, pues no podía creer que Naru fuera capaz de decirle todas esas cosas a la pobre de Mai y más, estando embarazada, esto no iba a perdonárselo.

-Esto no es de tu incumbencia – Respondió Naru simplemente, pero el monje no le hizo caso, no soportaba ver a Mai así, así que tomó a Naru del cuello de su camisa, halándolo, aunque al pelinegro no parecía importarle pues su expresión no cambió en lo más mínimo.

-Pídele disculpas ahora – Exigió Houshou enfadado. Naru sólo lo miró.

-Suéltame…

-N-no peleen… - Susurró Mai, quien comenzó a sentirse muy mareada y veía todo borroso.

-¡Que le pidas disculpas a Mai ahora! – Gritó esta vez Houshou, pero tuvo que soltar a Naru al momento de que Ayako gritó el nombre de Mai y corrió hacia ella.

Mai se había desmayado.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-¿Cómo pudiste decirle todo eso? – Le preguntó Lin mientras se sentaba.

Ya todos se habían ido, sólo estaban ellos dos y Mai dormida en la habitación. Lin estaba molesto con Naru, no esperaba que fuese a tratar a Mai de esa forma, había sido demasiado cruel, más porque él sabía que desde siempre la chica había estado enamorada de Naru, aunque la noticia del embarazo le tomó de sorpresa igual que a los demás.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué le dijera que estoy feliz de tener un hijo? ¿A quien quiero engañar? – Fue la respuesta de Naru, quien sólo levantó una taza de té de la mesa y le dio un sorbo.

Lin siguió viéndole reprobatoriamente.

-Eso debiste pensarlo cuando sucedió todo eso entre ustedes – Dijo el mayor, como si se encontrase regañando a un niño. Naru desvió la mirada.

-Estaba ebrio…

-Eso no lo justifica, tú la embarazaste, ahora afronta las consecuencias – Y dicho esto, Lin se levantó aun enojado – "_Sólo espero que recapacites y le pidas perdón a Mai" _– Pensó mientras se iba a su cuarto.

Naru se quedó solo; Lin tenía razón, había sido un idiota ¿Cómo pudo decirle semejantes cosas a Mai? Cuando ella sólo buscaba su apoyo, pues tampoco fue su intención quedarse embarazada, la culpa era de ambos, pero… él no estaba listo para tener una relación y menos después de cómo se habían dado las cosas.

¿Entonces que hacer?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

-No puede ser verdad… - Se decía consternada ¿Cómo Mai y Naru podían hacerle esto?

Ella, que siempre había estado enamorada de Naru, que era capaz de todo por él ¿Era simplemente despreciada?

Masako no podía aceptar el hecho de que Mai fuese a tener un hijo de Naru, no lo soportaba, porque se suponía que Mai era su amiga, ella no debió haberse embarazado del hombre que era suyo, no debió.

-Eres una traidora Mai… te odio… - Susurró mientras caminaba por la calle, pues desde este momento le declaraba la guerra a la castaña, no iba a perder a Naru con ella y de eso estaba segura.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

_-¡No, por favor devuélvanme a mi hijo! – Gritaba desesperada mientras observaba como esas personas sostenían a su bebé en los brazos, llevándoselo lejos de ella, muy lejos._

_Mai corría para alcanzarlos, pero por más que sus piernas se movían no lograba llegar a ellos, no podía hacer nada, se estaban llevando a su hijo._

_-¡Por favor! – Volvió a gritar, oyendo el llanto del pequeño bebé al cual no lograba verle el rostro - ¡Por favor devuélvanmelo! _

-¡Mi hijo! – Gritó Mai abriendo sus ojos de golpe y con la respiración muy agitada. Estaba nerviosa y sentía mucho miedo por aquella horrible pesadilla.

Instintivamente se llevó una mano a su vientre, pues podía sentir que algo no estaba bien, que algo podría sucederle a su hijo y eso no lo podría soportar, era su bebé y nadie iba a quitárselo.

Pero sus sueños siempre tenían algo de razón.

-N-no… no quiero… - Se dijo comenzando a llorar sin poder contenerse, ni siquiera había reparado en que se encontraba en la habitación de Naru, pues en ese momento aquel miedo la inundaba por completo, el miedo de que le fuesen a quitar a su bebé, de perder a su hijo.

-¡Mai! – Escuchó un grito alarmado y como se abría la puerta del cuarto. Levantó la mirada y vio a Naru parado frente a ella, quien se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, pero ella sólo desvió la mirada pues no quería verlo, aún le dolían sus palabras - ¿Estás bien Mai?

Mai no respondió, se trató de parar de la cama e irse de una vez, pero un ligero mareo la hizo caer sentada, al tiempo que Naru la atrapaba con sus manos.

-Suéltame Naru – Exigió apartando las manos del pelinegro – No quiero que me toques, no quiero verte, sólo me quiero ir a mi casa – Después de eso al fin logró ponerse de pie, llevando una de sus manos a su vientre una vez más – Sólo olvida que este es tu hijo y déjame sola.

-Mai… - Naru tomó la mano de la castaña justo cuando ella comenzaba a alejarse. No la estaba mirando, sólo podía ver hacia el suelo, pero ese pequeño contacto de alguna forma le hacía sentir cálido en su pecho, y las palabras que acababa de decirle Mai le hicieron pensar en la estupidez que había cometido – Lo siento Mai… - Se disculpó, causando la sorpresa de la chica.

Mai no se volteó, sólo se quedó en la misma posición, bajando la mirada.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?

-Porque fui un imbécil – Respondió Naru mirándola, aunque ella sólo le daba la espalda – Porque no debí decirte todas esas cosas, no es tu culpa…

Oyó el sollozo de Mai y le hizo sentir culpable nuevamente, pero lo que menos debía hacer ahora era dejarla sola. Se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo, oyendo como el llanto se hacía más fuerte, tanto que Mai tuvo que llevarse ambas manos a su rostro para detener las lágrimas, aún siendo abrazada por la espalda por Naru.

-Fui un estúpido, pero no quiero serlo más. Si vamos a tener un hijo… será de ambos, tuyo y mío.

-¡Naru! – Mai se soltó de su abrazo para darse la vuelta y volver a abrazarlo, pero ahora de frente – Naru… tengo tanto miedo… yo… yo… no sé que hacer, no sé como tener a un bebé… yo…

-Tranquila Mai, estaré contigo – Aseguró Naru mientras correspondía a su abrazo.

Desde la puerta, Lin los observaba satisfecho, pues ahora sí que Naru había hecho lo correcto, lo que debió hacer desde un principio.

Y tal vez Naru no era del tipo de persona que en este momento saltaría de alegría por la idea de tener un hijo y le diría a Mai que la amaba, pero al menos iba a intentar que esto funcionara, que el bebé pudiera estar con sus padres aunque estos no fuesen precisamente una pareja de enamorados.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya era de noche y Mai se encontraba dormida en la habitación de Naru. Él se había ido al sofá y dejó a Mai ahí, ya le había dicho que de ahora en adelante Mai viviría con él, pero debían acondicionarle un cuarto para ella, así que por ahora se quedaría en el de Naru.

La castaña se veía tranquila, pero repentinamente su expresión se comenzó a inquietar a medida que pasaban los minutos, pues al parecer otra vez era víctima de una pesadilla.

-No… mi bebé no… - Susurraba entre sueños.

Naru mientras tanto traba de conciliar el sueño. Mañana temprano debían viajar a Hokkaido con todo el equipo para arreglar lo de la mansión, pero no podía dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido el día de hoy, además de que el sillón era bastante incómodo para dormir en él.

No podía creer lo que hacían un par de copas, de no haber bebido aquella noche ahora nada de esto estaría pasando, pues él y Mai jamás habrían hecho lo que hicieron de estar sobrios.

Cuando recordaba lo que vivió esa noche se sentía extraño. Cuando pensaba en el momento en que tuvo a Mai entre sus brazos, cuando la acariciaba y la besaba, cuando la hizo suya. Todo eso era muy perturbador tomando en cuenta que ahora ella estaba embarazada, que muy pronto tendría un bebé y que ninguno sabía como iban a cuidar de él.

Se dio una vuelta sobre el sofá cubriéndose con la manta y trató de cerrar sus ojos para dejar de pensar en eso, pues definitivamente iba a terminar por volverse loco y lo que debía tener en mente ahora eran los aspectos del caso.

Finalmente cerró sus ojos y trató de dormir, pues era lo mejor que en este momento podía hacer.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya eran las seis de la mañana y Mai aún se encontraba dormida, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mientras sus mejillas estaban llenas de lágrimas pues aunque no se había despertado gritando, aquella pesadilla la había atormentado casi toda la noche y sentía mucho miedo otra vez, miedo de que alguien le fuese a quitar a su bebé.

-No pasa nada bebé… yo estoy aquí… mamá está aquí… - Dijo acariciando suavemente su vientre. Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió, dejando ver a Naru ahí parado y mirándola con seriedad.

-Mai, debes levantarte, en dos horas nos vamos – Informó y se dispuso a salir, pero al ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de Mai se preocupó un poco - ¿Qué te sucede?

-N-no es nada Naru – Respondió rápidamente la castaña, secándose las lágrimas pues no quería decirle a Naru de aquel sueño que desde ayer la había estado atormentando, ya suficientes problemas tenía él con su embarazo como para que ahora le dijera que temía que alguien le fuese a quitar al bebé, además ¿Quién iba a querer quitarle a su hijo? – En un momento estoy lista – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naru asintió y nuevamente se dispuso a salir, pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Ven a desayunar, tienes que comer por el desarrollo del bebé – Fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse, dejando a Mai un poco sorprendida.

Las mejillas de la castaña se sonrojaron levemente y sonrió con dulzura, pues le alegraba que Naru se estuviera preocupando por el bebé, aunque él no la quisiera a ella al menos sí quería a su hijo y eso era lo importante.

Después de un rato Mai, Naru y Lin se encontraban desayunando, pero la castaña parecía comer más de lo normal, pues agarraba todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa y lo llevaba a su boca, mientras que Naru y Lin sólo la miraban un tanto desconcertados.

-Este pan está delicioso ¿De que es? – Preguntó la chica sonriendo mientras le daba una mordida a su pan. Naru sólo suspiró y Lin soltó una pequeña risita.

-Es pan dulce, también le llaman pan de pascua – Respondió el más serio observando a la futura madre con simpatía – Su mayor característica son las frutas que lleva.

-Si, son riquísimas – Dijo Mai sonriente, aunque aún no se olvidaba de lo vivido ayer cuando le había dicho a Naru que tendrían un hijo, ahora sólo estaba tratando de dejarlo atrás, pues no quería estar sola en esto, sobre todo luego de aquellas pesadillas.

-Bueno – Naru se limpió la boca con una servilleta, aunque no había comido casi nada por culpa de la "glotona" de Mai. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia un par de maletas que estaban junto a la puerta – Mai, date prisa que se nos hace tarde, Lin ve por el equipo que debemos partir pronto.

-¡Si! – Respondieron los dos mencionados, uno seriamente y la otra con la boca llena de migas.

Naru la miró atentamente por unos segundos y una leve sonrisa apareció en sus labios ya que Mai lucía realmente graciosa con toda esa comida en las manos y tratando de acabarla rápidamente. De verdad Mai era muy linda y él había sido un idiota por hacerle lo que le hizo, por haberla embarazado y luego por haber renegado de dicha acción.

Por un momento se sintió culpable y triste otra vez, pero al ver sonreír a Mai eso simplemente se le olvidó.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Eran casi las ocho cuando todos los integrantes de SPR se encontraban ya en el aeropuerto, sólo faltaban Naru, Mai y Lin.

-Me pregunto si Naru le habrá pedido disculpas a Mai por lo de ayer – Comentó Ayako en pose pensativa, sin notar la cara de disgusto que ponía Masako con sólo oír el nombre de Mai.

-Pues eso espero, porque de verdad ayer tenía ganas de reventarle la cara a Naru – Dijo el monje con molestia, pues no soportaba la idea de que Mai ahora estuviera sufriendo por Naru, porque Mai era su amiga y la quería como a una hermana menor.

-Bueno, esperemos que todo haya salido bien – Dijo Yasuhara, quien por supuesto, también estaba en todo esto, ya que luego de salir de la escuela y cuando no tenía clases en la universidad, el resto de su tiempo lo ocupaba trabajando en SPR.

En ese momento notaron como se les acercaban los tres faltantes. Mai venía con una sonrisa mientras caminaba alegremente, lo que hizo que todos sonrieran al verla tan feliz, excepto Masako que frunció el ceño con molestia.

-¡Hola chicos! – Dijo sonriente Mai, quien hizo un gesto con su mano saludando a todos sus amigos - ¿Ya están todos listos para irnos?

-Ajá – Respondió John, quien era el único que había estado callado a parte de Masako.

-Te veo muy bien hoy Mai, dime ¿Naru-chan te pidió matrimonio o algo? – Preguntó Bou-san dándole leves golpecitos con el codo a la chica, la cual se sonrojó.

-N-no, claro que no Bou-san – Respondió bajando la mirada, pues ciertamente eso no era posible, Naru jamás le pediría algo así y ya lo tenía más que claro, solamente se haría cargo de su hijo, pero nada más.

-Es hora de irnos – Dijo Naru fríamente, pasando hacia la cinta en donde se dejaba el equipaje. Mai sólo lo miró con cierta tristeza, pues había sido muy poco sensible al cortar todo de esa manera.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El viaje en avión no estaba resultándole nada cómodo pues sentía muchos deseos de ir al baño y no sabía como hacerlo en el avión pues le daba vergüenza.

-N-Naru… - Lo llamó en voz baja, mientras veía como Naru leía un libro para pasar el rato en el avión. Mai bajó la mirada avergonzada y volvió a llamar a Naru – Naru… Naru quiero ir al baño…

-¿Eh? – El pelinegro la miró y notó como ella se movía incómoda sobre el asiento - ¿Qué te pasa Mai?

-Quiero ir al baño Naru ¿Me acompañas?

-¿Ahora?

-S-sí – Respondió la castaña asintiendo con la cabeza. Naru sólo suspiró fastidiado y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, quitando también el de Mai.

-Vamos – Le dijo Naru ofreciéndole su mano. Mai la estrechó y ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron al baño, pasando frente al asiento de Masako y Ayako. La primera miró de reojo como ambos caminaban tomados de las manos.

-"_Mai… no me lo quitarás… no lo harás" _– Pensó la pelinegra enfadada, ya que odiaba la sola idea de que Mai fuese a darle un hijo a Naru.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ya eran casi la una cuando por fin llegaron a la mansión que debían investigar, la cual era muy conocida por los alrededores como la mansión "embrujada".

-Es enorme… - Dijo Mai sorprendida al observar tan imponente construcción. Los demás se encontraban casi igual que ella.

-Me imagino que este lugar es ideal para albergar espíritus y esas cosas, se ve que es muy antigua – Comentó el exorcista del grupo.

-Creo que tienes razón, por eso mismo hay que investigar – Dijo Naru, acercándose a la puerta doble para tocar el timbre, el cual resonó de una forma algo macabra, causando un ligero temblor en el cuerpo de Mai.

La puerta rechinó sonoramente cuando fue abierta, tan lentamente que parecía que nunca verían a la persona del otro lado, pero finalmente la vieron, se trataba de una mujer de aproximadamente unos treinta años o tal vez más, que tenía el cabello castaño y largo, y los ojos negros.

-¿Es usted Hana-san? – Preguntó el líder, para comprobar que ella era la persona que le había llamado por teléfono para pedir sus servicios.

-Así es, por fin han llegado, pasen por favor – Dijo la mujer amablemente, aunque en su mirada se veía reflejado cierto miedo, como si algo la hubiese estado atormentando por mucho tiempo.

-Permiso – Dijo Naru tan serio como siempre.

Todos entraron a la casa, notando que desde dentro era mucho más espaciosa. Tanto Mai como Masako estaban algo inquietas, pues apenas pusieron un pie dentro sintieron un extraño peso, aunque ninguna supo exactamente que era.

-¿Sientes algo Hara-san? – Preguntó rápidamente Naru a la médium, viéndola asentir con la cabeza.

-Sí, no sé exactamente como describirlo, pero se siente un ambiente pesado, como… si hubiese algo muy malo en esta casa, pero no sé que puede ser – Respondió la chica incómoda, pues eso le sucedía a menudo en ambientes como este.

Después de eso todos pasaron a una sala de estar, en donde vieron a una niña pequeña jugando con unas muñecas, a una anciana sentada en una silla y a un chico de más o menos la edad de Mai, el cual tenía el ceño fruncido y miraba a todos casi como si los odiara.

-Ellos son mi familia, mi hija Yuuko, mi hijo mayor Naoki y mi madre Junko, mi esposo no se encuentra ahora en casa porque está en el trabajo – Dijo la mujer sonriendo – Por favor siéntense y les serviré algo de té.

Todos le hicieron caso y tomaron asiento. Cuando les sirvieron el té, también había unos deliciosos bocadillos que le hicieron agua la boca a la pobre Mai, la que los miraba sintiendo mucha hambre.

-"_Tengo que resistir, no puedo comerme medio mundo… además estamos en un caso" _– Pensó Mai tratando de aplacar su pequeño antojo, pero este persistía hasta el punto de hacer que su estómago rugiera, por lo que todos se le quedaron viendo – L-lo siento… - Se disculpó apenada.

-Hana-san ¿Podría darle un poco más a Mai? Lo que pasa es que ella está embarazada – Pidió cortésmente Naru, mientras que Mai se sonrojaba y a la vez sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, ya que eso que acababa de hacer Naru le había parecido muy lindo de su parte.

-Oh, claro, con gusto Mai-san, toma lo que quieras – Ofreció Hana sonriendo. Mai sólo asintió apenada y comenzó a comer ya con más confianza, mientras que Naru se encargaba de hacer las típicas preguntas.

-Dígame exactamente que ha sucedido en esta casa.

La mujer castaña asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a relatar su historia.

-Todas las noches se oyen ruidos extraños, desde gritos y lamentos hasta llantos muy fuertes, pero eso no es todo, muchas veces han ocurrido cortes de luz sin sentido y últimamente algunas cosas de la casa se han incendiado por si solas – Describió la mujer algo asustada – Lo más escalofriante ha sido cuando aparece sangre en las paredes de la casa, más de tres veces ya ha pasado pero siempre la limpio… - Contó mientras un pequeño temblor se apoderaba de su cuerpo y se abrazaba a si misma – Y la última vez… había un mensaje, justo después de que los llamé a ustedes, decía que… no se iría de mi casa…

Los ojos se todos se abrieron por la sorpresa de aquella historia, en especial los de Mai. Naru estaba igual que siempre y Lin anotaba cada detalle en una libreta.

-Entiendo, comenzaremos cuanto antes – Dijo Naru poniéndose de pie, pero justo cuando iba a llamar a Lin todos oyeron como alguien bufaba en voz alta. Al mirar hacia ese lugar se dieron cuenta de que se trataba del hijo mayor de Hana; Naoki.

-Esto es una estupidez, los fantasmas y esas cosas no existen mamá, no eres más que una tonta – Dijo en tono de molestia. Su madre no le miró, sólo mantenía su vista en el suelo.

-¿Y entonces que es todo lo que ha estado pasando? ¿Acaso tu puedes explicarlo?

-Tonterías – Masculló el joven de cabello castaño saliendo por la puerta y azotándola fuertemente, no sin antes mirar de reojo a Mai, pues algo en esa chica le había llamado la atención por un momento.

-Perdonen a mi hijo, él es un poco altanero – Dijo Hana disculpándose con los presentes.

-Naoki-kun sólo está preocupado igual que nosotros, pero tiene una forma diferente de demostrarlo – Opinó la mujer anciana; Junko, mientras también se ponía de pie y se alejaba de la habitación.

Houshou soltó un suspiro y Naru volteó a mirar a Lin.

-Lin, trae el equipo enseguida – Miró a la mujer que los había contratado - ¿Tiene algún cuarto desocupado que podamos usar de cuartel?

-Sí, por aquí por favor – Respondió Hana guiando a Naru hacia el cuarto. Lin fue tras ellos para llevar el equipo.

-Bueno ¿Y nosotros que? – Preguntó Ayako de pronto. Houshou también se puso de pie.

-Vamos a ayudar a Naru-chan con el equipo y luego veremos que hacer – Fue la respuesta del monje. Los demás asintieron y comenzaron a salir de la sala.

-Onee-chan – Dijo la pequeña Yuuko rigiéndose a Mai, la cual se veía un poco extraña pues su rostro estaba algo cansado. Mai se agachó para quedar a su altura y le sonrió.

-¿Qué sucede Yuuko-chan?

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo un rato? – Preguntó Yuuko mostrando una dulce sonrisa. Por un momento Mai se vio a si misma en unos años más, con su pequeño bebé en los brazos, o jugando con él, así que no pudo evitar enternecerse con esa niña, ni mucho menos pudo negarse.

-De acuerdo Yuuko-chan, juguemos – Respondió sonriente tomando la mano de la niña. Yuuko la guió hasta el pasillo, en donde Mai observó sorprendida algunos de los cuadros que adornaban las paredes de la mansión – Hay un montón de cuadros hermosos – Dijo maravillada, hasta que se topó con uno que la hizo temblar, pues la imagen para ella era un tanto perturbadora por el hecho de estar esperando un bebé.

El cuadro en cuestión era de un niño, un niño muy hermoso, pero que estaba llorando, y eso hizo sentir mal a Mai pues no le gustaría ver a su hijo así algún día.

La niña la jaló y siguieron caminando, aunque Mai no podía dejar de ver aquel cuadro, pues algo en él le parecía extraño.

-"_¿Qué será lo que tiene…?" _– Se preguntó intrigada.

Continuara…

…

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**¿Qué sucederá en la casa?**

**¿Qué pasará entre Naru y Mai ahora que vivirán juntos para encargarse del bebé? **

**Esperen y verán ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	3. Archivo 1: La casa embrujada 2

**¡Buenas!**

**Traigo el tercer capítulo del fic, en el próximo será la resolución del caso, así que espero que este les guste, ya que Naru comienza a sentir algunas cosas que lo confunden y Masako comenzará a tratar de ganarse a Naru ¬¬**

**Gracias por los reviews y espero que lo disfruten, y si quieren algo de romance tendrán que esperar xD**

**Por cierto, trataré de actualizar una vez al mes.**

**Nota: En este fic, se supone que lo de Gene ya se sabe, así que no se extrañen si en sus sueños Mai le llama Gene y no Naru ^^**

**Ahora si, a leer.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 3: Archivo 1 La casa embrujada Segunda Parte**

—Onee-chan ¿Es verdad que dentro de tu barriguita hay un bebe? – Preguntó la pequeña Yuuko mientras levantaba unas muñecas en sus manos. Mai la quedó mirando y se sonrojó por la pregunta, llevándose una mano a su vientre instantáneamente.

Llevaba un rato jugando con esa niña, pero seguía viendo algo extraño en ella ¿Por qué parecía cansada a pesar de estar tan alegre y jovial?

—Onee-chan – Insistió la niña. Mai la miró y esbozó una dulce sonrisa, comenzado a acariciar su vientre con suavidad.

—Así es Yuuko-chan, aquí dentro hay un bebé, pero aún es muy chiquito y no se puede ver – Respondió enternecida una vez más por esa niña, porque imaginaba cuando su hijo naciera y eso la llenaba de ilusión, la sola idea de imaginarse a esa criatura era algo que la llenaba por completo.

—¿Cuando bebé-chan nazca podrá jugar conmigo? – Preguntó Yuuko emocionada. Mai sólo asintió con la cabeza y siguió jugando con la niña.

Naru pasó por la sala cargando algunas cosas con las que iban a armar su cuartel. Observó a Mai y a Yuuko sentadas en la alfombra y escuchó cuando Mai hablaba sobre el bebé. Por un momento sintió como se estremecía su cuerpo al pensar en eso, al pensar en que tendría un hijo. No podía creerlo aún, no había terminado de asimilar la noticia, pero cuando oía a Mai hablar con tanta dulzura no se sentía abrumado, al contrario, la idea le agradaba, más que nada porque Mai no tendría un hijo de otro, sino suyo.

—"_No debería pensar en tantas tonterías y concentrarme en el caso_" – Pensó volviendo a caminar, después de todo y aunque tuviera sentimientos por Mai, eso no podía ser, sólo estaban atados por ese bebé y nada más que eso.

—Naru… - Susurró Mai al verle pasar e ignorarla. Aún le dolía, le hubiese gustado oír a Naru celebrar feliz por la noticia de que iban a ser padres, le hubiese gustado que él la besara, que la abrazara; deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser algo más que la mujer que iba a darle un hijo.

—Mai – Masako se acercó a la castaña con una sonrisa, sentándose junto a ella y mirando a la niña – Si quieres puedo cuidar un rato de Yuuko-chan y tú vas a ayudar a Naru – Ofreció la pelinegra, pero rápidamente Yuuki se aferró a Mai impidiendo que se levantara.

—No, yo quiero jugar sólo con onee-chan, no contigo – Dijo la pequeña en forma caprichosa, haciendo que Masako se molestara.

—Yuuko-chan no digas eso, Masako es buena amiga también y puede jugar contigo – Le dijo Mai algo nerviosa al ver la mirada de la médium, la cual se mostraba colérica, pero Yuuko sólo siguió abrazándola sin prestarle atención a sus palabras.

—No me gusta como te mira onee-chan – Respondió la niña.

—¿Eh? – Mai se extraño ante aquella respuesta y dirigió su mirada a Masako, la cual sólo la desvió a los pocos segundos y se puso de pie molesta.

—Ya veo que no me quieren aquí, así que mejor me voy – Dijo antes de alejarse, dejando a Mai muy desconcertada pues no entendió a que se refería Yuuko con la forma en que Masako la miraba ¿Acaso le estaba mirando de alguna extraña forma?

De todas maneras decidió que lo mejor era que se quedara con Yuuko un poco más, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Naoki se acercó, apoyando su espalda contra la pared para observarla fijamente.

Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero aún así sus ojos no perdían detalle alguno de los movimientos de la castaña, llegando al punto en que cuando le vio sonreír sus mejillas se tiñeron levemente de rojo, pero después de eso bufó molesto y se alejó de ahí.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Yuuko se había quedado dormida de tanto jugar con Mai, así que después de cubrirla con una manta la chica se alejó de su cama, mientras que la madre de la pequeña sonreía.

—Debe ser muy lindo el momento en que nace tu bebé ¿No es así? – Comentó Mai acariciándose el vientre mientras miraba al suelo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, pues de sólo imaginarse sosteniendo a su bebito se le llenaban los ojos de brillo.

La señora Hana asintió sonriente, mientras observaba a Mai.

—El joven Shibuya será un gran padre para tu bebé, se ve que ustedes se quieren mucho – Dijo Hana, mientras que Mai sólo le veía sorprendida ¿Quererse mucho? Ella lo amaba, pero él a ella no.

—Sí, seguro que sí – Dijo la chica en tono triste.

Después de eso las dos se alejaron de la habitación, dejando a solas a la pequeña Yuuko, quien dormía plácidamente, pero de pronto su expresión se tornó extraña y comenzaron a caer lágrimas de sus ojos, parecía como si se estuviese ahogando.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Naru-chan ¿Qué opinas sobre todo esto? – Preguntó el monje mientras tomaba una silla, acercándola hacia el director de SPR, quien estaba sentado sobre otra silla mirando los monitores, pues ya habían puesto todas las cámaras en los lugares más importantes de la casa.

—La verdad es que me siento muy intrigado – Respondió Naru tomando lo que el monje le ofrecía; eran unas fotos de la pared con el mensaje escrito en sangre, decía "Jamás me iré de esta casa".

En ese momento Mai entró a la habitación y Naru le miró de reojo para luego volver su vista a las fotos. Lin estaba observando los monitores con los audífonos ya puestos, por si captaba algún sonido interesante, mientras que Masako y Ayako hacían suposiciones de que podía ser lo que había en esa casa.

—Taniyama-san, por favor siéntate – Ofreció de inmediato Yasuhara extendiéndole una silla a Mai – Una mujer embarazada debe cuidarse mucho – Le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Yasuhara-san – Dijo Mai sonriendo alegremente mientras se sentaba, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de molestia que ponía Naru, pues no había podido soportar aquel acto de caballerosidad de parte de Yasuhara hacia Mai ¿Pero por que?

—¿Terminaste de jugar a las muñecas Mai? – Preguntó Masako en un tono desdeñoso, casi como queriendo herir a Mai – Como tú estabas haciendo eso mientras aquí todos trabajábamos, pero claro, ahora que eres una mujer embarazada no sirves para nada.

Ante esas palabras Mai se sintió de lo peor, ella tenía razón, sólo estaba jugando y no estaba ayudando en nada. Miró a Naru, pensando en que tal vez él podría decirle unas palabras de apoyo, pero nada, sólo una mirada fugaz y después siguió en lo suyo, haciendo que ella se sintiera desprotegida ¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel?

—Tienes razón Masako, soy una inútil – Dijo Mai bajando la mirada, sin querer comenzando a soltar un par de lágrimas.

—¿Pero que dices Masako? – Preguntó de pronto Ayako en tono de enfado, mirando a la pelinegra con el ceño fruncido - ¿Cómo puedes decirle eso a Mai? No le hagas caso Mai, tú no eres una inútil, todos sabemos que siempre nos ayudas mucho en los casos.

—Pero Ayako… yo… - Mai no quería llorar, pero se sentía tan mal al haber oído a Masako que no lo podía evitar.

—Basta, dejen sus discusiones para otro momento que ahora estamos hablando sobre cosas importantes – Les interrumpió Naru, sin siquiera dignarse a defender a Mai por un momento, por eso ella se sintió más dolida; realmente no quería ser una inútil, quería servirle de algo.

—L-lo siento Naru – Se disculpó la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

Houshou, John y Yasuhara miraron de mala manera a Masako por haber hecho llorar a Mai, pero después de eso todos se pusieron atentos con el caso de nuevo.

—Bien, primero creo que esta noche haremos la prueba para saber si el fenómeno es provocado por fantasmas o por alguna persona en esta casa – Dijo Naru poniéndose de pie. Miró de reojo a Mai y se sintió algo mal por no haberla defendido, de verdad quiso hacerlo pero no se atrevió.

La tarde fue relativamente tranquila y a pesar de que Masako podía sentir una presencia en esa casa Naru decidió comprobar su teoría, pues podía darse el caso de ambas situaciones.

Cuando ya eran cerca de las nueve el jefe de la familia llegó, se trataba de un hombre de unos cuarenta años, con cabello castaño oscuro y ojos verdes, iguales a los de su hijo Naoki.

—Mi nombre es Hideyoshi Aihara – Se presentó el hombre estrechando la mano de Naru, el cual correspondió el saludo con amabilidad como siempre.

—Bien, ahora que están todos podemos comenzar – Dijo el pelinegro mientras sacaba una especie de lámpara con una luz intermitente de color rojo. Pidió que los que venían con él salieran y lo dejaran a solas con la familia Aihara, pero como siempre Naoki se había opuesto a realizar tal ridículo experimento.

—Ya dije que no lo haré y punto – Sentenció el castaño alejándose de la escena.

El monje suspiró y bajó los hombros, mientras que Ayako se llevaba una mano a la sien.

—Si no están todos esto no resultará – Dijo Naru sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, pero a quien sí le importó fue a Hana, quien quería que todo esto acaraba ya, sobre todo por su pequeña hija, que no merecía todo esto.

—Yo hablaré con él Naru – Aseguró Mai de pronto, pues ya que no había hecho nada al menos ésta vez iba a ayudar un poco. Salió corriendo antes de que cualquiera pudiera decir una palabra, por lo que a Naru no le quedó más remedio que confiar en ella.

Mai llegó hasta el patio trasero de la mansión, divisando a Naoki sentado junto a una pileta mientras miraba el agua y la tocaba con la punta de sus dedos.

La chica se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—Naoki-san ¿Por qué no quieres cooperar? – Le preguntó amablemente, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas para sonreírle dulcemente -. Todos están preocupados y quieren que esto se termine, deberías ayudarles.

—Es que yo… - Naoki bajó la mirada; estaba molesto, pero además de eso no se atrevía a mirar a Mai, era realmente hermosa y lo ponía nervioso -. La verdad es que no creo en esas cosas.

—Pero… - Mai se sentó a su lado, llevando una mano hacia el agua para tocarla también -. Está bien que no creas en esas cosas, sin embargo lo que sucede aquí debe tener una explicación.

—No creo que se trate de eso, seguro es algún otro tipo de fenómeno, no me harán creer que de verdad hay fantasmas – Dijo serio el castaño, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre Mai, la cual bajó la mirada -. Creo sólo en las cosas que puedo ver o tocar, no en suposiciones de la gente.

—Entiendo, pero ellos quieren solucionar las cosas, al menos dales una oportunidad. No te estoy pidiendo que creas en nosotros o en los fantasmas, sólo que apoyes un poco a tu familia ¿Te parece Naoki-san? – Mai volvió a sonreír, dejando al joven sin argumentos. De verdad él no sabía que le pasaba, pero no podía ser rudo con Mai, acababa de conocerla pero cada vez que la miraba sentía una inexplicable sensación de paz ¿Acaso era porque ella estaba embarazada?

—¿Quién es el padre? – Preguntó apuntando al vientre de Mai, la cual se sorprendió un poco.

—¿Eh?

—Ya sabes, el padre del bebé que estás esperando – Insistió Naoki. Mai se sonrojó y bajó la mirada, pues aún le parecía vergonzoso hablar de ello, no se podía hacer a la idea aún de que ya no era más ella sola, que ahora debía velar por la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior, que a pesar de todo había sido concebida con el hombre que ella amaba.

—B-bueno… su padre… etto…

—Ya veo, es el que no quería mostrar esa luz ¿Verdad? – Mai asintió con la cabeza y en ese momento Naoki soltó un suspiro -. Creo que he llegado demasiado tarde, ese tipo ya tiene la partida ganada.

—¿Eh? – Exclamó Mai confundida, ya que no había entendido nada de lo que él acababa de decirle, pero éste sólo se puso de pie y se metió las manos a los bolsillos.

—Vamos a regresar, hay que hacer el dichoso experimento – Dijo Naoki antes de que ella pudiera decirle alguna cosa.

Así los dos regresaron junto con el resto y por fin Naru pudo dar inicio con aquella especie de hipnosis. La hizo con todos los de la casa, incluida la niña, después de todo nunca se sabía quien podía tener poderes espirituales.

Les indicó que a las doce de la noche se incendiaría un papel que habían puesto dentro de una pecera, para que el fuego no se extendiera por la casa. Si al día siguiente aparecía quemado significaba que alguien ahí era el causante y lo estaba haciendo de forma inconsciente, pero por el contrario, si nada sucedía, sólo significaba la presencia de espíritus.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Tengo muchísimo sueño ya – Dijo Mai mientras se sentaba sobre una cama en la habitación de huéspedes. Había tres camas ahí, la de ella, la de Ayako y la de Masako, la cual se encontraba dentro del baño.

—Mai, no te puedes dormir aún, no sin contarme como fue que pasó todo y en que quedaron Naru y tú – Demandó Ayako sentándose sobre la cama de Mai, la cual la miró algo desconcertada.

—Ayako ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

Masako salió del baño luciendo una bata de dormir de color celeste, diferente de la de Mai que era en color rosa y la de Ayako que era blanca. La médium se sentó sobre su cama sin prestarle atención a las otras dos, pero no pudo evitar interesarse por la conversación.

—No te hagas la tonta, quiero que me cuentes como fue cuando Naru y tú… - Se le acercó a Mai para hablarle a modo de secreto -. Tuvieron sexo…

—¡Ayako! – Gritó Mai completamente sonrojada por lo que había dicho su amiga ¿Cómo se le ocurría preguntarle eso? -. P-pero que cosas dices, como me vas a preguntar eso, y-ya sabes como es…

—Mai no tienes para que ponerte tan roja – Le dijo la mujer dirigiéndose a su cama -. Además ¿Qué tiene? Sólo quiero saber que sentiste al estar con el frío de Naru, no tiene nada de malo.

—Es que me da vergüenza… - Dijo Mai cubriendo su rostro con una almohada -. Y no es que lo sepa todo muy bien, recuerda que tanto él como yo estábamos… ya sabes…

Masako oyó atentamente las palabras de Mai ¿Estaban como? No había entendido esa parte para nada.

—Bueno, pero algo debes recordar – Ayako miró de reojo la cara de fastidio que hacía Masako mientras se cubría las piernas con las colchas -. Vamos, no te lo guardes sólo para ti y cuenta de una vez.

—Es verdad Mai, cuéntanos a tus amigas – Dijo ésta vez Masako, llamando la atención de Mai, que al verla sólo asintió con la cabeza. No sabía que le pasaba a Masako con ella, pero últimamente sus comentarios eran muy hirientes.

—Bueno… ¿Qué puedo decir? Pues… fue algo muy bonito… - Comenzó a relatar Mai, recostándose sobre la cama y cerrando los ojos para intentar rememorar lo que había sentido esa noche, cuando tuvo su primera vez -. Naru fue… muy tierno… - Dijo recordando sus caricias y sus besos por toda su piel -. P-pero… ya Ayako, me siento avergonzada…

—En verdad no puedo imaginar al serio de Naru siendo tierno con alguien – Dijo Ayako poniéndose en pose pensativa. Mai se recostó de lado, mirándola con su rostro aún ruborizado.

—Las cosas han sido difíciles, pero creo que no me arrepiento, tener un bebé de Naru creciendo aquí dentro de mí se siente hermoso… - Después de sus palabras Mai cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Al oírla Masako no pudo evitar sentirse algo mal, se sentía como una malvada y miserable por querer alejar a Mai de Naru, pero realmente odiaba la idea de que ella le fuese a dar un hijo, porque siempre quiso ser ella la que formara una familia con Naru y no otra, aunque al fin y al cabo ese bebé era el que menos culpa tenía en todo esto.

—"_Será mejor que… deje de hacer todo esto…_" – Pensó la pelinegra también cerrando sus ojos.

Después de eso Ayako apagó la luz y las tres se quedaron dormidas, pero Mai se durmió con una mano acariciando su vientre, pues quería sentirse cerca de su bebé.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Naru no podía dormir y no era precisamente por todo esto del caso, era más bien porque no dejaba de pensar en Mai y en eso que había sentido hace rato cuando Yasuhara se portó amablemente con ella, eso que sentía cuando cualquier hombre se le acercaba, incluido ese Naoki que había llegado muy sonriente con ella ¿Acaso estaba celoso?

Era lógico, Mai era la madre de su futuro hijo, pero esto que sentía iba más allá de eso, de verdad estaba celoso, no quería que ningún hombre se le acercara porque Mai era suya, porque era la mujer a la que él le había hecho el amor y no quería que nadie más se adueñara de su cuerpo; Mai le pertenecía, pero no sería capaz de decírselo.

Simplemente decidió olvidarse de todo eso, no podía estar pensando en cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo realmente importante.

—"_Sólo debo concentrarme en el caso y dejar de pensar en Mai de una vez_" – Pensó cerrando sus ojos, para quedarse dormido por fin.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

_Podía oír un pequeño sollozo mientras caminaba hacia adelante. Aquel lugar estaba oscuro y apenas podía ver por donde pisaba, pero ese sonido la guiaba._

—_¿Quién está ahí? – Preguntaba Mai en voz alta, tratando de que quien se que estuviese llorando la notara y así le pudiese ir a ayudar -. ¡Hey, respondan!_

_No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, pero podía oír aquel llanto cada vez más cerca. No entendía que pasaba, pero de alguna forma le estaban llamando y ella no podía hacer otra cosa más que ir._

—_Espera – Escuchó una voz masculina y sintió como alguien la jalaba de la muñeca. Mai se volteó y se encontró con aquel joven de sus sueños, el hermano gemelo de Naru -. No vayas Mai._

—_Gene… - Susurró la chica desconcertada, ya que desde hace tiempo Gene no venía a sus sueños. De pronto el lugar se volvió una especie de bosque y muchos árboles grandes y sombríos les rodeaban. El llanto se oyó más fuerte y Mai pudo distinguir que se trataba de un niño -. Tengo que ir, tengo que verle…_

—_No Mai, es peligroso, será mejor que me hagas caso, te lo digo por tu bien y el de tu bebé – Dijo Gene con seriedad. Al oírlo hablar así Mai asintió, pero nuevamente el llanto la inquietó, así que como pudo se soltó de la mano de Gene y corrió hacia donde se oía aquella voz -. ¡No vayas Mai! – Gritó Gene en tono desesperado._

_Mai corrió hasta dar con el origen del llanto. Se trataba de un niño que estaba acuclillado dándole la espalda. Él estaba llorando, escondiendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manitos. Al verlo Mai se sintió triste y pensó en su futuro hijo._

—_Niño ¿Qué te pasa? No estés triste – Le dijo la castaña acercándose a pasos lentos -. ¿Por qué lloras así?_

—_Papá y mamá… ellos no están… quiero verlos… - Respondió la débil voz del niño que aún seguía llorando. Mai se le acercó un poco más, de verdad deseaba hacer algo por él, poder ayudarle de alguna manera, pero en este momento no podía hacer otra cosa que pedirle que dejara de llorar._

—_Por favor no llores más, estoy segura de que ellos también quieren verte – Le dijo con una sonrisa. Se le acercó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, sonriéndole de manera dulce y maternal -. Tranquilo pequeño._

—_¡Mai, aléjate de él! – Nuevamente Gene le advertía. Mai se volteó y observó su rostro alterado, pero cuando se volteó nuevamente hacia el niño éste la estaba mirando fijamente, tenía los ojos rojos y brillantes como un demonio, además de una expresión que realmente causaba miedo ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?_

—_¿N-niño? – Preguntó Mai sorprendida, pero sólo pudo ver como el pequeño niño se arrojaba contra ella, intentando ahorcarla._

—¡No lo hagas! ¡NO! – Gritó Mai abriendo sus ojos de golpe. Se había quedado sentada sobre la cama y tenía la respiración agitadísima, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras que su corazón daba saltos enormes dentro de su pecho. Pudo notar que ya era de día y al oírla gritar Masako y Ayako se despertaron también.

—¿Qué te pasa Mai? – Preguntó la sacerdotisa preocupada, notando como caían gruesas lágrimas de los ojos de Mai -. ¿Tuviste alguna pesadilla?

—Era un niño… un niño que estaba llorando… - Dijo Mai, que aún se encontraba en estado de shock por la pesadilla. Masako la miró con sorpresa.

—¿También lo viste Mai?

Ayako miró a Masako sin decir nada, pero estaba sorprendida de que las dos hubiesen visto al supuesto niño en sus sueños.

El grito de Mai no sólo las había despertado a ellas, sino que a todos los demás también.

—¡Mai! – Naru entró a la habitación alterado al haber oído gritar a Mai de esa manera, pues pensó que había pasado algo con el bebé. Al verla llorando sólo pudo sentirse horriblemente mal y no pudo hacer otra cosa que sentarse a su lado y abrazarla, mientras que todos los demás le miraban sorprendidos, pero a él no le importaba, sólo quería saber que ella y su hijo estaban bien -. Mai ¿Qué te pasa?

—Dijo que tuvo una pesadilla – Le comentó Ayako. Miró al monje y a los otros chicos y les hizo un gesto para que salieran, dejando a solas a Mai y a Naru. Masako salió, aunque de muy mala gana, pues todavía no pensaba rendirse a dejarle a Naru a Mai, sólo trataría de no pasar a llevar a ese bebé.

—¿Están bien tú y el bebé? – Preguntó Naru con preocupación, aunque no quería demostrar demasiada la verdad era que si estaba muy inquieto por una respuesta. Mai asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien Naru, y el bebé también, sólo tuve una pesadilla – Respondió la castaña, que se quería quedar un poco más abrazada a él, así que cerró sus ojos y disfrutó el calor del cuerpo de su amado Naru.

Sin embargo otro grito les interrumpió, había sido la pequeña Yuuko. Cuando fueron a verla todos pudieron darse cuenta de que Yuuko, había despertado de la misma forma que Mai ¿Qué podía significar eso?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—No pasó nada – Dijo Houshou observando con mesura que aquel papel no se había quemado, estaba en perfecto estado.

—Eso significa que ahora empieza de verdad todo esto – Dijo Naru, que aún no se podía quitar de la cabeza la imagen de Mai llorando por aquella horrenda pesadilla; no iba a permitir que nada malo le pasara, de eso estaba seguro.

Continuara…

…

**Esto es todo por ahora.**

**¿Qué será lo que hará Masako para impedir que Naru y Mai estén juntos?**

**¿Qué significará la pesadilla de Mai? ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el caso? **

**Esperen y verán ^^**

**Una pregunta más ¿Les gustaría que hubiera lemon en este fic? ¿Y que creen que sea el bebé, niño o niña? ¿Eh? **

**¡Bye!**


	4. Archivo 1: La casa embrujada 3

**¡Buenas!**

**Por fin traigo el cuarto capítulo de este fic. Sé que me tardé un montón, perdón por eso pero tenía la cabeza medio seca. Igual no esperen mucho de este capítulo, no me quedó muy bien pero prometo ir mejorando.**

**Sin más, les dejo leer la resolución del caso.**

…**.**

**Capitulo 4: Archivo 1 La casa embrujada Tercera Parte**

—¿Estás mejor Mai? – Preguntó Ayako mientras le ofrecía una taza de té a Mai, la cual la recibió con una sonrisa amable en sus labios. Se encontraba sentada en la sala y junto a ella estaban Ayako, Masako -que la miraba de mala gana- y la señora Hana, quien tenía a la pequeña Yuuko dormida sobre sus piernas, que después de haberse calmado se había quedado dormida otra vez.

—Sí, gracias Ayako – Respondió Mai, que bebió un poco de té para calmarse pues aún no olvidaba la pesadilla que había tenido. Sintió tanta tristeza por aquel niño, pero un miedo terrible se había apoderado de ella cuando intentó atacarla, y aunque Gene le había advertido que no se acercara no fue capaz de ignorar ese llanto.

—No debes pasar emociones fuertes Mai-san – Opinó la señora Hana mientras sonreía -. Eso podría hacerle mal a tu bebé.

—Lo sé… - Dijo Mai acariciando su vientre. Quería proteger a su bebé de todo, no quería que se volviera triste y solitario como aquel niño, eso le rompería el corazón.

—El niño… - Habló Masako de pronto, llamando la atención de todas las mujeres que la voltearon a ver, pero ella sólo veía fijamente a Mai -. El niño estaba llorando, diciendo que sus padres lo habían abandonado.

—Es cierto – Dijo luego de unos segundos Mai -. Cuando me acerqué a él me dijo eso, luego me atacó y ahí fue cuando desperté, pero… me parece haberlo visto en alguna otra parte…

—Mai, será mejor que dejes de pensar en eso, deberías hacerle caso a Naru e irte de regreso a Tokio – Le recomendó Ayako, pero Mai negó con la cabeza porque no estaba dispuesta a irse sin saber cual era la verdad de todo esto.

Mientras tanto, John se encontraba utilizando su traje de exorcista y Houshou su túnica de monje, ambos se estaban preparando para hacer un exorcismo por toda la casa, a ver si de esa manera lograban deshacerse del espíritu que la rondaba.

Lin se encontraba revisando las cámaras, mientras que Naru miraba por la ventana, pensando en alguna cosa y Osamu buscaba en su computadora algunos antecedentes de aquella mansión, como asesinatos o algo que haya pasado antes.

—Shibuya-san, mira esto – Llamó el chico de lentes la atención del director de SPR el cual se encontraba como en la luna, pues no podía dejar de pensar en Mai y en que deseaba que todo con ella y su hijo estuviera bien -. ¿Shibuya-san? – Exclamó Yasuhara extrañado, pero finalmente Naru le prestó atención.

—¿Pasa algo? – Preguntó Naru mirándole, a lo que Yasuhara sólo asintió con la cabeza. Naru se le acercó y observó la pantalla de la laptop, en donde se hablaba de una noticia de hace unos treinta años que tenía relación con esa mansión y con otra que antes estaba a su lado, la cual extrañamente se había quemado hace años y de ella no quedó nada, además de que todos sus habitantes murieron calcinados.

—¿Qué podrá significar? – Se preguntó Osamu en pose pensativa, mientras que Naru sólo trataba de analizar aquello, pero finalmente decidió preguntar a los que habitaban ésta casa si sabían algo de ello.

Así fue que en un rato ya todos se encontraban sentados en la sala, excepto Lin quien seguía revisando las cámaras y John junto a Houshou que seguían en lo suyo.

—Lo que quiero preguntarles es simple ¿Qué saben sobre el incendio que hubo en la mansión de al lado hace treinta años? – Interrogó Naru a todos. Naoki no se inmutó, él ni siquiera había nacido en ese tiempo así que no tenía ni idea, por otro lado Hana se sorprendió y la señora Junko también.

—Yo era sólo una niña… pero recuerdo que fue una noche en que aquella mansión se incendió y todos los de ahí murieron – Respondió Hana algo insegura, pues no lo recordaba muy bien -. Quedaron algunas cosas en esa casa, un par de cuadros y adornos que sus familiares arrojaron luego del incidente.

—No todos… - Dijo la señora Junko, llamando la atención de todos -. La hija de la dueña de la casa que ese día no se encontraba me regaló uno de los cuadros, dijo que estaba intacto aún después del incendio así que lo acepté.

—Bueno, ¿y que relevancia puede tener un simple cuadro? – Intervino el señor Hideyoshi, el padre de familia, quien en ese tiempo no vivía en la mansión pues no conocía a su actual esposa tampoco.

Al oír la palabra "cuadro" Mai se levantó con cierta inquietud. Naru la miró algo preocupado, pero no dijo nada pues quería saber que pasaba con ella.

—Ese cuadro… ¿Cómo era?

—¿Eh? – La señora trató de hacer memoria, pero ya había pasado tanto tiempo que no recordaba con claridad -. Creo que era un niño… un niño que lloraba.

Los ojos de Mai se abrieron con sorpresa y salió corriendo hacia el pasillo sin decir una palabra. Masako la siguió rápidamente pues también había entendido algo muy importante.

—¡Mai! – Gritó Ayako que corrió detrás de las dos chicas, al igual que Naru y el resto de los presentes, deteniéndose detrás de Mai, que miraba a cierto punto de la pared con desconcierto.

—No está… pero ayer estaba aquí… estoy segura – Murmuraba la castaña, dándose cuenta de que el cuadro que había visto el día de ayer ya no estaba en su lugar.

—¿A que te refieres Mai-san? – Le preguntó la señora Hana a Mai, la que sólo bajó la mirada, estaba realmente confundida, si ella lo había visto ayer ¿En que momento lo quitaron?

—El cuadro… el cuadro del niño que antes estaba aquí – Señaló la castaña apuntando hacia la pared, dejando sorprendidos a todos los habitantes de la casa, incluso al serio de Naoki, que tampoco se esperaba algo como eso.

—¿Cómo sabes que el cuadro estaba ahí? – Quiso saber el señor Hideyoshi con cierta preocupación -. Si ese cuadro lo quitamos de la pared hace semanas – Informó, asombrando de esa manera tanto a Mai como a Masako, quien también había podido verlo el día anterior.

—¿Q-que? Pero eso no puede ser, yo lo vi aquí ayer, estaba en esta pared – Dijo Mai muy segura de sus palabras, por lo que nadie se atrevió a decir que estaba mintiendo.

Naru se le acercó, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, tratando de calmarla.

—Tranquila Mai, no te exaltes – Le aconsejó preocupado tanto por ella como por el bebé, pero Mai no vio eso, sino el hecho de que algo muy extraño sucedía ¿Cómo había podido ver una imagen que ya no estaba ahí?

—Pero Naru, es que no lo entiendo, yo lo vi ayer, era… el niño de mi sueño… - De pronto todo se vino a su mente, el niño del cuadro era el mismo de su sueño, se había dado cuenta por fin ¿Pero como era posible que lo hubiese visto si ya no estaba ahí desde hace tiempo?

—Es verdad Naru, yo también vi el cuadro y soñé con el niño – Aseguró Masako, que tampoco iba a dejar que Mai se llevara toda la gloria en esto.

Y justo en ese momento, algo extraño sucedió. La casa comenzó a temblar, las luces se encendían y apagaban y las puertas se golpeaban, las cosas caían al suelo, todo se había vuelto un caos.

—¿Q-que está pasando? – Se preguntó Ayako sorprendida. Escucharon como la pequeña Yuuko lloraba espantada y todos los demás trataban de mantenerse de pie. Hana abrazó a su hija y Naru rodeó a Mai con sus brazos para protegerla; algo muy malo estaba pasando.

—¡Naru! – La voz de Houshou llamó la atención del pelinegro, que se volteó y lo vio a él y a John correr hacia donde estaban todos ellos. El monje llegó frente a él y comenzó a respirar agitadamente -. Estábamos haciendo el exorcismo y de pronto esto comenzó a pasar, creo que… no es un fantasma común.

—A mí me parece que se trata de algo mucho peor, tal vez alguna clase de demonio – Aseguró John, pues esta reacción no era normal. Mai abrazó a Naru más fuerte aún, tenía mucho miedo.

—Un demonio… - Susurró Naru desconcertado, pero tal vez tuviesen razón y si era así, necesitaban destruir todo el lugar o seguramente esto nunca pararía, pero era ridículo pensar en esa opción, como también en que no podían hacer nada por deshacerse de lo que sea que estuviese asechando esa casa.

Todos estuvieron así un tiempo más, hasta que el temblor y todo lo demás desapareció, sin embargo estaban muy perturbados, no podía creer lo que había sucedido, era demasiado para todos.

—Naru… es el cuadro… - Le dijo Mai de pronto, sin soltarse del abrazo de Naru, si lo hacía temía que pudiera pasarle -. Hay que deshacernos de él…

—Mai… - Naru la miraba con preocupación, Mai se estaba inmiscuyendo demasiado en este caso, tal vez porque trataba de un niño, seguro había cometido un error al traerla, debió dejarla en su casa descansando, ella ya no estaba para estas cosas tan peligrosas.

Miró a Yasuhara y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, el chico estaba metido en su laptop, al parecer había averiguado algo.

—Díganme una cosa ¿Tienen aún el cuadro en esta casa? – Preguntó Osamu, llamando la atención de los habitantes de la casa. La mujer anciana asintió con la cabeza, con expresión de preocupación.

—Lo había guardado por muchos años en la bodega, pero lo saqué hace unos meses porque me parecía muy lindo… - Relató la anciana, cuando de pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa extraña -. Desde… ese momento todo comenzó…

—Aún cuando el cuadro ya no está puesto en la pared… - Susurró Naru confundido, pero sin soltar a Mai todavía, lo que tenía profundamente molesta a Masako ¿Por qué Naru la trataba de esa manera? ¿Es que acaso estaba enamorado de Mai?

—Naru-chan, opino que hay que ver el cuadro, y en lo posible deshacernos de él – Habló el monje. Naru asintió con la cabeza y miró a los dueños de la mansión.

—¿Podríamos ver el cuadro?

—Claro, sígannos – Respondió la señora Hana, llevando a su hija en los brazos. Había recordado que ese cuadro lo quitaron justamente porque a la niña no le gustaba, ella decía que le daba miedo, que ese niño era malvado.

Naoki por su parte, no dejaba de ver a Mai, le molestaba verla abrazada con ese sujeto, por más que fuera el padre del hijo que ella esperaba, ya que él se veía que era demasiado frío con ella, Mai no se merecía a un sujeto así como pareja, ella tenía algo demasiado especial.

Todos llegaron a la enorme bodega de la casa, encendiendo la luz ya que era bastante oscura. Entraron en silencio, notando varias cosas tapadas con mantas, entre muebles y artículos viejos. Y ahí, sobre un mesón, estaba el cuadro, el niño llorando parecía tan real que causaba ciertos escalofríos al verle.

—Es él – Anunció Masako, ya que Mai no podía hablar, ese niño le causaba temor, no sabía por qué pero parecía sufrir terriblemente.

—Me lo temía – Osamu se acercó a Naru, mostrándole algo que había encontrado en internet. Se trataba del mismo cuadro "_El niño llorón"_. Al leer su información Naru inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía en esa casa, aquel cuadro, pintado por un artista que hizo un pacto con el demonio, estaba atormentando a los miembros de esa familia, seguramente y si hubieran esperado un poco más, esta casa se habría calcinado tal como la otra.

—Entiendo, monje, John, saquen el cuadro inmediatamente – Ordenó a sus amigos, quienes asintieron con la cabeza y tomaron el cuadro en sus manos, aunque estaba bastante pesado y al tocarlo se sintieron extraños.

Lo sacaron afuera, intentando quemarlo en el jardín, pero no pasaba nada con él, el cuadro seguía intacto a pesar de que las llamas lo rodeaban.

—¿Por qué no se quema? – Preguntó la señora Hana sorprendida, nunca pensó ver algo como eso, un cuadro que no podía ser quemado por el fuego.

—Ya veo, entonces lo que dice la historia es verdad – Comentó Naru, que estaba sentado sobre una especie de piedras acomodadas en el jardín -. Este cuadro sólo se puede quemar a las doce de la noche. Por lo que sé, fue pintado por un hombre que buscando fama hizo un pacto con el demonio, él pintó muchos de estos cuadros y se hicieron muy populares.

—También oí esa historia, supuestamente los niños de estos cuadros murieron en un incendio y… sus almas quedaron encerradas en las pinturas – Acotó Bou-san, observando como el cuadro seguía sin quemarse -. Sé que quien los posee sufre muchas desgracias.

—Entonces siempre ha sido ese cuadro el culpable – La señora Junko bajó la mirada, se sentía algo culpable por haberlo recibido, sin sospechar que era eso lo que estaba causando las desgracias en su casa.

Mai no dejaba de ver a ese niño con tristeza, ahora lo entendía todo, era un niño huérfano, había perdido a sus padres y sólo los quería volver a ver, pero su alma estaría para siempre encerrada dentro del cuadro y no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer para liberarlo, él se había convertido en un demonio y estaban limitados por eso. Sólo podía sentir lástima por él, esperando que algún día alguien lo pudiese ayudar, pero ellos no eran ese alguien.

—Es una lástima, era un niño muy lindo – Dijo para sí, acariciando su vientre una vez más. Definitivamente nadie se acercaría a su hijo, nadie se lo quitaría, no permitiría que ese sueño se hiciese realidad porque ella haría todo por protegerlo, de quien sea, no iba a permitir que su bebé se volviera como ese pobre pequeño.

—Bueno, no queda más remedio que esperar hasta las doce entonces – Opinó Ayako soltando un suspiro.

Y así, tal como lo predijeron, cuando el cuadro fue puesto al fuego a las doce de la noche, las llamas por fin pudieron consumirlo y acabar con él, por lo tanto el caso quedaba concluido de esa manera, se habían deshecho de lo que estaba provocando los fenómenos paranormales y ya no tenían nada que hacer aquí, sin embargo era muy tarde para retirarse, así que tuvieron que pasar ahí la última noche.

_Mai caminaba por ese oscuro lugar, oyendo el sonido del llanto una vez más. Estaba asustada, no entendía que estaba pasando._

_Siguió adelante, observando al mismo niño de la otra vez, estaba agachado y llorando solo en un rincón, dándole la espalda._

—_Todavía… sigues aquí… - Susurró la castaña desconcertada, se suponía que él debería haberse marchado cuando el cuadro se quemó -. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

—_Mamá y papá… - Susurró el pequeño, dejando de llorar. Se volteó, mostrando ese rostro inocente que poseía en la pintura, y no aquel que Mai había visto en el otro sueño -. Ellos nunca volverán… _

—_¿Por qué dices eso? – Cuestionó Mai, entristecida por él, porque él no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, no era más que un pobre niño -. Tus papás, seguramente quieren verte, no tienes que seguir llorando, por favor… ya no llores…_

_El pequeño sólo sonrió, no de forma macabra sino sincera y entonces, desapareció, se esfumó sin decir nada, dejando a Mai desconcertada._

Ella abrió sus ojos sintiendo una enrome paz en su interior, tal vez el niño aún no era libre, pero al menos ella había podido entender su dolor y él pareció comprenderlo también, eso le daba gusto.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día había llegado y ya todos estaban preparados para marcharse, se encontraban en el aeropuerto esperando a que saliera el avión que los llevaría de regreso a Tokio.

La familia Aihara se encontraba despidiéndolos, ya que estaban muy agradecidos por todo lo que habían hecho, por haberles ayudado a deshacerse de todo eso que los atormentaba.

—Muchísimas gracias por todo Shibuya-san – Agradeció la señora Hana haciendo una leve reverencia, mientras que su esposo le daba la mano a Naru.

—Espero volver a verte onee-chan – Dijo la pequeña Yuuko sonriente. Ella se veía mucho más tranquila ahora que todo había terminado, había confesado que soñaba con ese niño y que él la atacaba en sus sueños, pero por suerte ya todo había terminado.

—Seguro que nos volveremos a ver, Yuuko-chan – Aseguró Mai, sonriéndole tiernamente, esperando a que sus palabras fuesen ciertas y algún día viese de nuevo a esa pequeña, ya que le había prometido que la dejaría jugar con su bebé cuando éste naciera.

—Mai-san – Naoki se acercó a la castaña, se veía diferente también, no estaba enojado como siempre, le sonreía con naturalidad -. Espero verte de nuevo, y gracias por todo, creo que he cambiado mi manera de ver las cosas.

—Me alegro por ti Naoki-san, y también espero verte de nuevo – Mai le sonrió, notando como él le extendía su mano con la intención de estrecharla con la de ella. No vio nada malo en eso y lo hizo, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de celos que ponía Naru; estaba realmente molesto con los "coqueteos" de ese con _su _Mai ¿Qué acaso no respetaba que se trataba de una mujer embarazada?

Además esperaba a _su_ hijo.

—Te aseguro que nos veremos otra vez – Se despidió Naoki. Mai no entendió sus palabras, pero de igual forma asintió con la cabeza.

Así, todos los miembros de SPR se despidieron de la familia Aihara, regresando a Tokio para seguir con sus vidas.

Sólo que las cosas ahora eran muy distintas a lo que siempre fueron, porque algo en Naru había cambiado hacia Mai; se había dado cuenta de que sentía celos cuando los otros hombres se le acercaban ¿A que se debía eso?

Debía descubrirlo.

Continuara…

…

**Antes que nada, la historia del cuadro es real, la mayoría de los casos que haga en este fic son basados en hechos reales. Por si no lo han oído, los cuadros de los niños llorones existen y según tengo entendido, las cosas que suceden son reales, ya que mi madre lo tuvo en su casa de pequeña y me lo contó, al igual que miles de personas en ese época, ya que fue muy popular. **

**Si quieren saber más, busquen con confianza ^^ Aunque como digo en el fic, el dichoso cuadrito es bastante perturbador una vez que lo miras.**

**Pero en fin, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo, donde no creo que haya un caso por ahora, más bien creo que podría tratar más sobre Naru, Mai y el bebé, pero ya veremos.**

**Por cierto aún sigo pensando en si será niño o niña. **

**¡Bye!**


	5. Latidos

**¡Hola!**

**Oh, sé que me he tardado mucho con este capítulo, pero aunque no lo crean la conti se me borró dos veces y eso me quitó toda la inspiración, no sé qué pasó, pero pasó U_U**

**En fin, hoy traté de hacer algo, aunque no me ha quedado muy bien, pero es que lo hice apurada para no dejarlos colgados jejeje**

**Espero que les guste la conti ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 5: Latidos**

Dos meses y medio, eran exactamente el tiempo que Mai llevaba cumplido de su embarazo. Estaba muy feliz, lentamente su barriguita se comenzaba a notar, se sentía ansiosa por enterarse si sería un niño o una niña, aunque igualmente lo amaría no importando el resultado.

Todavía no podía creer que dentro de unos meses sería madre, nunca pensó que tendría un hijo de Naru, esto era, tal vez, demasiado para alguien como ella, porque no se sentía atractiva como para gustarle a él, ya que siempre la evitaba y la ignoraba. Iban a tener un hijo, pero sólo era eso, a Naru no le importaba lo que ella sentía, realmente no le interesaba en lo más mínimo.

—Ah – Soltó un pequeño suspiro, terminando de preparar una taza de té para llevarla a su jefe –y padre de su futuro hijo- quien se la había pedido hace un rato. Tomó la pequeña bandeja y se dirigió hacia Naru, que al parecer leía con atención una noticia en el diario —. N-Naru… aquí está tu té – Dijo amablemente, dejando todo encima de la mesa.

Él ni siquiera la miró, desde que habían regresado de Hokkaido se había estado comportando así de frío con ella, porque cada vez que la miraba se sentía atraído, tenía deseos de abrazarla, de estrecharla suavemente entre sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo, no era capaz de ello, por eso prefería ignorar su existencia, a pesar de saber que la lastimaba.

—Naru… - La castaña trató de hablarle, una vez más debía ser ella quien empezaba, porque para Naru no era nadie, ni siquiera por estar esperando a su hijo, ya hacía suficiente con tenerla viviendo ahí con él, no podía pedir nada más, pero lo necesitaba —. Mañana por la tarde… tengo una cita con el ginecólogo y… me preguntaba si tú…

—No puedo ir Mai, tengo cosas que hacer mañana – Respondió antes de que ella acabara.

—Y-ya veo… - La voz de Mai sonó apagada, bajó la mirada y se dio la media vuelta. Se sentía tan triste por esta situación, tener que soportar que el padre de su hijo la tratara como si no fuera nadie, le dolía en el alma, porque ella lo amaba de verdad, por eso se había entregado a él esa noche —. _Naru… ¿Por qué? _– De un momento a otro comenzó a sentirse mal, la vista se le nublaba y todo le daba vueltas.

Naru bebió un poco del té que Mai le había traído, cuando de pronto oyó el sonido de algo cayendo al suelo. Miró hacia ese lugar y vio a Mai desmayada, por lo que se levantó exaltado.

—¡Mai!

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Masako se encontraba sentada en el parque, acababa de grabar su programa y ahora estaba libre, aunque se sentía muy enojada.

Odiaba la sola idea de pensar, de imaginar que en este momento Naru y Mai estaban juntos, porque ahora que ella vivía con él fácilmente lo podía engatusar, como hacen todas las arrastradas. Nunca pensó que llegaría a detestar así a Mai, pero sentía que Naru le pertenecía y no concebía la idea de que fuera otra quien iba a darle un hijo, cuando ese derecho era sólo de ella.

—Mai me las va a pagar, no dejaré que se quede con Naru, él es mío, mío – Se puso de pie, verdaderamente decidida a hacer algo, como sea iba a lograr que Naru se fijara sólo en ella, que dejara a Mai en el olvido.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Mai… - Susurró, posando sus ojos sobre la figura femenina que yacía dormida sobre su cama. Cuando ella se desmayó, inmediatamente la llevó al cuarto, seguramente luego de un rato despertaría, pero no pensó que él se quedaría todo ese tiempo observándola.

Mai era hermosa, eso lo sabía muy bien, tal vez era por eso que prefería mantenerse alejado, tenía miedo de que lo que sentía por ella, se volviera aún más fuerte y después no pudiera vivir sin su compañía, porque estaba seguro de que para Mai, lo que sucedió entre ellos sólo había sido un error, algo que se dio por culpa de esas copas demás, que no sentía algo de verdad hacia su persona.

Siempre había sido un narcisista, pero para estas cosas del amor podía ser un completo idiota, bien claro se lo había dejado Lin cuando hablaron del tema.

—_Tú no entiendes nada, Naru, deberías pasar más tiempo al lado de Mai, tal vez así te des cuenta de lo que sucede._

—_No me importa, yo no quiero entenderlo, sólo quiero dejar de sentirlo – Fue su respuesta, categórica, calmada y sobre todo, desinteresada._

—_Podrás ser un genio, pero para esto eres un idiota – Suspiró sin más su compañero y tutor, dándole una mirada reprobatoria._

Sin saber por qué, acercó su mano al rostro de la joven, que seguía dormida. Acarició suavemente su mejilla, tratando de entender qué era lo que Mai le provocaba, justo ahora, cuando no podía dejar de observar sus labios.

—Hmm – Murmuró la castaña, apretando un poco sus ojos antes de abrirlos. Notó que tenía en frente a Naru, así que sus mejillas se enrojecieron levemente —. Naru… ¿Qué pasó?

—Te desmayaste – Respondió el pelinegro. Mai se sentó con cuidado, aún estaba un poco mareada y no era para menos, la última vez que fue a revisión con el médico éste le advirtió que hasta los tres meses se seguiría sintiendo nauseabunda.

—Gracias por traerme, estoy bien – Dijo sonriendo dulcemente, llevándose una mano a su vientre. Le gustaba tocarlo, sentir como poco a poco crecía, porque eso significaba que su bebé estaba creciendo dentro y le hacía sentirse muy emocionada.

—Mai – Habló Naru de pronto, de verdad se sentía arrepentido por tratarla tan fríamente, pero no sabía cómo actuar, lo que sentía por Mai le confundía demasiado como para explicarlo claramente —. Yo… iré contigo mañana.

Mai le miró confundida y sorprendida, hace un rato él le había dicho que estaría ocupado, pero ahora decía que sí iría con ella. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, no pensaba preguntarle a Naru por qué cambió de opinión, simplemente estaba feliz porque así hubiese sido.

—Gracias Naru, de verdad.

Naru se levantó y salió con calma de la habitación, pero una vez que estuvo afuera se llevó una mano sobre el pecho, sintiendo como dentro de él, sus latidos se aceleraban.

—Mai… ¿Qué es lo que siento en verdad por ti? – Se preguntó, cerrando sus ojos azules.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Lin estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, parecía muy serio, más de lo normal, cosa que mantenía alejados a todos lo que pasaban a su alrededor, en busca de otro teléfono público. No quería que Naru se enterara de su conversación, así que había ido a hablar lejos de él.

—Así es, las cosas no están yendo del todo bien, pero haré lo posible por cuidar bien de ellos – Suspiró y terminó la llamada. Hablaba con el padre de Naru, le había contado desde hace algún tiempo que sería abuelo, lo que lo había sorprendido gratamente, nunca esperó recibir esa noticia con Naru, su hijo era tan frío como una piedra, pero le alegró saber que tendría un nieto, lo único malo era como estaba la relación entre Naru y la madre de su hijo, por eso le había encargado a Lin que cuidara de ellos.

Lin por su parte hacía lo posible, pero Naru era un terco y se la pasaba tratando de negar lo que sentía, se preguntaba si alguna vez él y Mai podrían estar juntos y verse como una verdadera familia cuando su hijo naciera.

De todas formas, el padre de Naru quería mantener todo esto en secreto, aunque Naru lo ignorara su familia tenía muchos enemigos, muy peligrosos.

—Será mejor regresar a casa, tengo que arreglar unas máquinas – Se dijo el pelinegro, emprendiendo camino.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Ayako estaba en SPR, había ido a ver como seguía Mai, ya que desde que la conoció se sentía como su hermana mayor, sobre todo cuando Mai confió en ella para contarle que estaba embarazada.

—Venga Mai, será divertido – Trataba de convencerla la sacerdotisa, a lo que ella no se mostraba muy convencida.

—¿Pero para qué salir de compras ahora? Apenas tengo dos meses y medio, no sé lo que será el bebé – Dijo un tanto sonrojada, pues todavía le parecía extraño decir que tendría un bebé. Ayako por su parte suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—No necesitas saber eso, hay un montón de cosas unisex, ya después cuando sepamos el sexo podremos terminar de comprar las últimas cosas, es que me muero por verte haciendo las compras del bebé – Dijo con estrellitas en sus ojos, mientras a Mai le escurría una gotita por la frente —. Te imagino tan mona.

—Ayako… - Susurró la castaña sonriendo, la verdad era que ella también tenía ganas de comprar la ropita para su bebé, al menos unas cuantas cosas, para sentirle más cerca, para imaginar que el tiempo pasaba más rápido —. De acuerdo, vamos, pero déjame avisarle a Naru.

La mujer asintió con la cabeza, mientras que Mai se dirigía a la sala para avisarle a Naru que saldría con su amiga, ya que él estaba ahí viendo el noticiero.

Después de decírselo, Mai y Ayako salieron de compras muy contentas, y a los pocos minutos alguien tocó a la puerta. Lin estaba en su cuarto encerrado, así que Naru debió tomarse la molestia de abrir por su cuenta.

—Hara-san – La saludó algo sorprendido, pues según recordaba, Masako estaba muy enojada con él por el asunto de Mai y de su hijo, de hecho no habían hablado desde entonces, a menos que fuera sobre el trabajo.

—Buenos días Naru, quiero hablar contigo – Dijo la chica, entrando al departamento sin ser invitada. Echó un vistazo hacia todos lados, buscando a ver si había alguna molestia —. Veo que Mai no está, que bien.

—Acaba de salir a comprar con Ayako unas cosas para el bebé – Naru observó de reojo como después de sus palabras, el ceño de Masako se fruncía levemente; era obvio que el tema le molestaba —. En fin ¿Se te ofrece algo?

—Quiero hablar contigo – La chica se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala, mirando al pelinegro enojada —. ¿Cómo es posible que vayas a tener un hijo con Mai?

—No creo que quieras saber cómo lo hemos hecho – Respondió algo incómodo, molesto, no entendía a qué venía ese interrogatorio, como si ella fuese algo de él para exigirle explicaciones.

Por su parte Masako se sintió ofendida con esa respuesta, no era lo que quería oír, sólo quería escucharlo decir que se arrepentía de eso que había pasado, que Mai no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero a cambio parecía burlarse de ella.

—¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Por qué con Mai? – Reclamó, parándose y enfrentando a Naru con la mirada, pero a él parecía no importarle su enojo, Masako no era nadie para exigirle nada ¿Por qué debía soportarla?

—Eso es algo que no te incumbe, no tienes por qué meterte en mi relación con Mai.

—Relación… eso quiere decir que tú… ¿Tú estás enamorado de ella, Naru? – El chico no respondió, simplemente se quedó ahí, parado y en silencio, pero Masako le interpretó como una respuesta afirmativa, así que se dirigió a la puerta y salió furiosa de ahí, se vengaría de Mai por esto, no sabía cómo pero le haría pagar muy caro el haberle quitado a Naru.

—Creo que debiste ser más claro con ella, Hara-san se había hecho muchas ilusiones contigo – Le dijo Lin, apareciendo desde la puerta de su cuarto, pues había oído toda la conversación.

Naru sólo suspiró, dejándose caer sobre el sofá.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Todo es tan hermosos… - Decía una emocionada Mai, observando todas las cosas lindas que había en esa tienda para bebés. Había comprado un montón de cosas para el suyo, entre zapatitos, gorras y uno que otro mono, estaba segura de que su pequeñito se vería muy guapo si era un niño, o si era niña sería la más hermosa —. Ayako estoy muy ansiosa, tanto que me han dado ganas de comer pastel de fresa.

—¿Tienes antojos? Yo creí que eran sólo un mito – Dijo algo divertida Ayako, a lo que Mai sólo se sonrojó, jugando con sus dedos.

—Bueno… es que tengo hambre… - La castaña estaba algo avergonzada, pero siempre que se sentía ansiosa le daba muchísima hambre y se le antojaba comer postres, sobre todo si estos llevaban crema o chocolate encima —. ¿Y si vamos por algo de comer? Venga…

—De acuerdo Mai, vamos a comer – Se rindió la sacerdotisa, después de todo había que cumplirle los caprichos a una mujer embarazada y ya llevaban muchas cosas con ellas, no había para qué comprar más, al menos no por ahora.

Después de salir de la tienda las dos se fueron a buscar un lugar en donde comer, estaban de lo más felices, hasta que se apareció Masako.

—Por fin te encuentro Mai, llevo todo el día buscándote – Dijo con cierta malicia en su voz, cosa que sólo Ayako notó, pero no Mai, que la miraba con una sonrisa.

—Masako, hola ¿Cómo estás?

—Mal, y es por tu culpa – Respondió, atacando enseguida a _su enemiga_ con esa mirada feroz que traía, lo que asustó un poco a la chica —. Por tu culpa… porque tú estás embarazada, no puedo estar con Naru.

—M-Masako… - Murmuró Mai sorprendida, no entendía que estaba queriendo decir Masako con esto ¿Por qué le hablaba así?

—Así es, he hablado con Naru, él me dijo que me quiere – Mintió descaradamente, sólo por el gusto de ver ese dolor en los ojos de la castaña, quien no podía creer esta noticia, pero necesitaba hacerle pagar por haberse atrevido a lanzarse a los brazos de Naru como una mujerzuela —. Naru me dijo que quiere estar conmigo, pero por tu culpa no puede, porque tú te embarazaste para atraparlo.

—¡Eso no es cierto! – Exclamó Mai, ofendida y dolida, ella jamás sería capaz de cometer un acto tan vil, amarrar a un hombre con un hijo, es que ni siquiera estaba exigiéndole a Naru algo ¿Por qué él pensaba así de ella? Cómo si fuera una trepadora —. Yo… yo no tenía planeado quedar embarazada, y mucho menos lo que pasó con Naru, ninguno estaba consciente de lo que hacíamos – Miró a la chica que tenía en frente, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas —. Perdón Masako…

—No me sirve de nada tu perdón, tú eres la culpable de que Naru y yo no podamos amarnos, por eso yo… te odio Mai…

—¡Basta Masako! – Esta vez, fue Ayako quien se alteró, abrazó a Mai de forma protectora y miró a Masako con mucha ira, no podía creer que fuera capaz de tratar así a Mai, aún sabiendo el estado en que se encontraba y la situación que estaba pasando —. Vete ahora mismo, y espero que pienses en lo que has hecho.

La médium sólo se retiró sin soltar una palabra más, ya lo que quería hacer estaba hecho, ahora Mei se sentiría de lo peor gracias a su pequeña mentira.

Pero sin duda lo que más lo dolió a Mai, fue haber escuchado que Naru quería a Masako, que por su culpa ellos dos no podían estar juntos, por culpa del bebé que esperaba.

—_¿Qué debo hacer? _– Se preguntó, sin dejar de llorar con verdadera tristeza.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mai se encontraba recostada en aquella camilla del hospital, sintiendo cómo le aplicaban un frío gel sobre su vientre. Aún no podía dejar de pensar en lo sucedido ayer, cuando Masako le dijo todas esas cosas horribles, le había causado mucho daño, la hacía sentir como la malvada de la historia, pero nunca fue su intención… separar a dos enamorados.

—_Naru… _- Ese nombre se vino solo a su mente, sobre todo cuando le vio parado a un lado de ella, con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el pequeño monitor negro que estaba situado al otro lado.

El doctor acercó la pequeña máquina al vientre de la chica y poco a poco la imagen comenzó a verse con claridad en el monitor.

Los ojos de Naru se abrieron, mostrando verdadero interés, mientras Mai soltaba pequeñas lágrimas. Podía ver a su bebé, era pequeño y aún le quedaba mucho por crecer, pero estaba ahí, era hermoso, y sentía que lo amaba cada vez más.

—Mi bebé – Murmuró con felicidad e ilusión, ni siquiera se había volteado a ver a Naru, así que no podía notar esa sonrisa de felicidad tan pequeña que adornaba el rostro del pelinegro, ese que siempre estaba tan frío y serio, ahora parecía radiante.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naru le tomó la mano a Mai, posando sus ojos sobre ella y notando lo feliz que se sentía con aquella imagen.

—Es aún pequeño, pero la mayoría de sus órganos están formados, a estas alturas podemos ya oír su corazón – Habló el hombre, subiendo el volumen al aparato, para que de pronto pudieran oírse los pequeños golpecitos.

Esta vez Naru y Mai se miraron mutuamente, podían escuchar los latidos de un corazón, el corazón de su bebé, que pronto estaría junto a ellos, ya no podían esperar más.

—_Mai, gracias, gracias por darme este hijo _– Pensaba Naru, sin haberse enterado aún de lo que había sucedido entre Mai y Masako, para él, en este momento, sólo era importante pensar en su hijo.

Continuara…

Próximo capítulo: Archivo 2: Las vías del tren Primera parte.

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Para el próximo capi tendremos un caso nuevo ^^**

**Creo que al final serán ocho como en la serie, pero aún no sé. **

**Sé que Masako se ha portado como una p**** en este capi, pero tranqui, no la odien xD**

**Bueno, me voy, espero que la conti les haya gustado, ya se irá poniendo mejor, y más cuando nazca el bebé ^^**

**¡Bye!**


	6. Archivo 2: Las vías del tren 1

**¡Hola!**

**Vaya cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que actualicé este fic, ya ni me acuerdo, pero en fin, espero que aún lo sigan esperando, ya que no pienso abandonarlo aunque me tarde una eternidad ¡Yo también quiero ver al bebé de Naru y Mai! xDD**

**Sin más, les dejo la conti, que se irá poniendo buena, ya verán ^^ **

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 6: Archivo 2: Las vías del tren Primera Parte**

—_Por favor abordar por la puerta de la derecha, el tren partirá en un par de segundos _– Se escuchó `por el altavoz de la estación subterránea, mientras miles de personas transitaban de un lado a otro.

Las puertas se cerraron y el tren partió con su velocidad de siempre. Dentro de la sala de máquinas, el conductor miraba al frente atentamente, a pesar de que fuese un tren eléctrico él sabía que debía estar muy alerta, pero jamás esperó ver lo que vio cerca del final del oscuro túnel. Una joven, una chica de largo cabello castaño, se arrojó sobre la línea frente a sus ojos y el tren la arrolló sin más, sin que él pudiera detenerlo o hacer algo para ayudarla.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mai dejó la habitual taza de té sobre la mesa de centro de la oficina, mientras que Naru leía el periódico, pero no paraba de mirarla de reojo. Tenía ya tres meses de gestación, su vientre apenas se comenzaba a abultar y sus hábitos alimenticios habían cambiado drásticamente, ahora Mai era capaz de devorar prácticamente lo que le pusieran a la mano, era realmente gracioso verla llenarse la boca de comida como una glotona, pero sin duda lo mejor era cuando sonreía con ilusión, con esa ilusión de convertirse en madre, de tener entre sus brazos a ese bebé que esperaba con ansias.

—Gracias – Susurró quedamente Naru, refiriéndose al té, por lo que Mai le miró con cierta sorpresa, ya que él jamás le agradecía por ello, según que era su deber como asistente, de verdad Naru había cambiado mucho.

—D-de nada Naru – Dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa. Naru le miró y volvió su vista al periódico, dejándolos a ambos sumidos en un profundo silencio, que sólo se vio cortado al momento de que alguien tocara a la puerta.

Mai dio un pequeño salto y se acercó para abrir, divisando a un perturbado hombre, no demasiado alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, el cual se quitó el sombrero y le saludó.

—Mucho gusto señorita ¿Se encuentra el señor Shibuya aquí? – Preguntó sin más, sin siquiera haberse presentado incluso, pero por la mirada que traía, Mai enseguida dedujo que se trataba de un nuevo cliente, era más que obvio que algo le había sucedido.

—Sí, pase por favor – Respondió amablemente. El hombre asintió con la cabeza, pasando a la sala en donde Naru se encontraba sentado.

El hombre se presentó como Ryosuke Kaio, un conductor del tren subterráneo, que apenas llevaba dos semanas en el cargo, sin embargo con sólo mencionar aquello, toda su piel se erizó, al parecer, del susto.

—Cuéntenos que le sucede – Dijo Naru, tan calmado como siempre. El hombre por su parte, lucía algo alterado, como si no hubiera dormido durante noches, sus párpados estaban cansados, sus manos temblaban apretando aquel sombrero, el sombrero de maquinista.

—Sucedió… desde mi primer día de trabajo… t-todos los días… a la once de la noche, cuando hago el último recorrido por la línea Ginza, llegando a la estación Shibuya… - Hizo una pausa momentánea, aún asustado ante lo que estaba por relatar —. Veo a una joven que se lanza a las vías del tren.

Mai enseguida se sorprendió con aquello, si de por sí no era nada natural que alguien se lanzara a las vías del tren, era todavía peor que eso se repitiera todos los días, como si fuera una horrenda cinta de terror, porque para ese hombre era así.

—Dice usted que la ve todos los días – Naru comenzó a hablar, interesado en el relato —. Pero dígame ¿Alguien más la ha visto a parte de usted?

—Así es, mi compañero de equipo al principio no la vio, pero después comenzó a verla igual que yo – Dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza —. La primera vez me detuve angustiado, pensando que había asesinado a alguien, pero me di cuenta de que no había nada en las vías, ni sangre, ni nada – Bajó la mirada y comenzó a sudar frío —. Pensé que sólo lo había imaginado, pero el suceso ha venido repitiéndose. Cuando al día siguiente vi a la misma mujer lanzándose a las vías, créanme que sentí un miedo terrible, es algo que no podría explicar con claridad.

—Tranquilo por favor, no tenga duda de que nosotros lo ayudaremos – Habló Mai de pronto, pues no podía ver la angustia de ese hombre y quedarse sólo mirando, por ende, observó a Naru con expresión demandante —. Naru ¿Verdad que le ayudaremos?

—Por favor, no saben lo agradecido que estaría – Insistió el hombre.

Naru estuvo varios segundos en silencio, hasta que finalmente habló.

—Hay que llamar al resto, tomaremos el caso e iremos hoy mismo – Respondió por fin, después de todo, este no le parecía un caso de alucinación cualquiera, menos si se trataba de la misma persona todos los días, seguramente era algún espíritu atrapado aún en este mundo.

En ese momento no creyó que las cosas podían llegar a complicarse realmente.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

—Oh, que lindura, Mai – Decía Ayako con una enorme sonrisa mientras iban en el auto que las acercaría a la estación de tren. Iba mirando la ecografía de Mai, en donde aparecía el pequeño bebé ya bastante formadito, lo que la emocionaba de sobremanera, al igual que a la futura madre, no siendo así con Masako, que sólo bufó molesta —. ¿Y dices que Naru fue contigo y todo?

Ambas no se veían desde hace algunas semanas, pues no habían tenido mucho trabajo que hacer, por eso, apenas hoy Ayako había podido ver las ecografías de Mai.

—Etto… sí – Mai desvió su mirada hacia Masako, incómoda. Aún recordaba sus palabras la otra vez, cuando le gritó en su cara que si ella y Naru no podían estar juntos era por su culpa y la de ese hijo que estaba esperando.

Lo peor de todo era saber que Naru amaba a Masako y no a ella, que para él sólo era un estorbo, a pesar de que lo amaba con todo su corazón. No quería causarle problemas a Naru, no quería obligarlo a hacerse cargo de la paternidad de su hijo, pero estaba tan sola en el mundo que no podía simplemente marcharse y dejar que él se desentendiera de todo, ya que, si lo hacía, quien pagaría las consecuencias sería su bebé, porque de ninguna manera ella sería capaz de abandonarlo, de darlo a otra familia, era su hijo y sólo ella debía cuidar de él, por muy que no hubiese planeado tenerlo.

—Que tierno, eso quiere decir que de verdad le importas – Continuó hablando Ayako. Mai vio como la médium apretaba los puños con rabia y ella sólo bajó la mirada con tristeza.

—No digas eso, a él sólo le importa este bebé – Susurró, llevándose una mano al vientre —. Yo no soy nada importante para él – Volvió a mirar de reojo a Masako, la cual le ignoró, viendo hacia la ventana.

—Mai… - Ayako la observó con tristeza. Era obvio que para Mai esta situación no era nada agradable, se sentía como una extraña en la casa de Naru, teniendo que soportar el que supuestamente ella había separado a dos personas que se amaban por culpa de su embarazo, pero ella no creía en lo más mínimo esa mentira, ese engaño burdo por parte de Masako. Nunca pensó que ella fuese así de envidiosa, pero como sea, iba a demostrarle a Mai que Naru no amaba a Masako, sino a ella.

El resto del camino permanecieron en silencio, ni siquiera Yasuhara –quien iba conduciendo- dijo una palabra, la situación se había tornado bastante incómoda para todos.

Mai cerró sus ojos, sólo un momento para descansar, pero cuando menos se dio cuenta, se vio en un lugar completamente distinto. Era la orilla de un andén del metro, frente a sus ojos se encontraban las vías y todo estaba en completo silencio. Estaba en el tren subterráneo, al parecer, en la estación de Shibuya.

—¿Qué hago aquí? – Se preguntó confundida —. Aún no hemos bajado del auto… ¿Entonces por qué?

—_Él está cerca… y no quiere que sepan la verdad_ – Escuchó una voz, como un susurro. Escalofriante, que te calaba los huesos, como si no fuera de este mundo.

Mai volteó hacia su costado y, justo a su lado, había una chica que miraba hacia las vías. Las veía con expresión de dolor, como si supiera que era lo siguiente que iba a pasar. Su cabello castaño era largo y hermoso, brillante como pocos había visto Mai, pero ella se veía tan triste.

—¿Quién eres? – Le preguntó la asistente de Naru, convencida de que sea lo que sea que esa mujer estuviera haciendo aquí, no era nada bueno —. Dime… ¿De dónde vienes?

—_Pronto el tren pasará, y me llevará con él _– Fue todo lo que dijo la chica, aún perdida en las vías. Entonces, se oyó el sonido del tren a toda velocidad, acercándose a ellas. Mai volteó sólo un segundo para mirarlo y cuando volvió su vista hacia esa joven, la vio saltando.

Alzó la mano para detenerla, sorprendida. Sus labios se separaron en busca de palabras, pero sólo pudo oír el suave susurro de la chica.

—_Él no quiere que se enteren…_

—¡No lo hagas! – Exclamó Mai, observando con horror como el tren la arrollaba, pero entonces, justo en ese momento, sus ojos se abrieron y se despertó, exaltada.

—¡Mai! – Le dijo asustada Ayako, pensando en que algo malo ocurría.

Mai miró confundida a su alrededor, notando que ya habían llegado a su destino y que estaban detenidas. Masako ya había bajado y al lado de ella se encontraba Ayako, preocupada. Al oír el grito, al instante Naru se acercó, agitado y con expresión de inquietud.

—¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó, mirando a Mai con preocupación —. ¿Le pasa algo a Mai?

—De pronto ha gritado – Dijo Ayako —. Estaba dormida y sólo gritó.

Naru la miró entonces, con sus penetrantes ojos azules, capaces de hacerla temblar tanto o más que aquella noche en que ella se le entregó.

—¿Tuviste una pesadilla? – Inquirió.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza.

—Todo está bien, fue sólo un sueño, no es nada – Aseguró con una sonrisa, logrando tranquilizar tanto a Naru como a Ayako.

Cuando ya todo estuvo bajo control, salieron del auto para encontrarse afuera con el resto de sus compañeros, los cuales veían hacia la estación de tren, más desocupada de lo normal, ya que ésta solía ser muy concurrida por estar en plena zona comercial.

—Me parece que a la gente le está dando miedo venir aquí ¿No crees Naru-chan? – Preguntó el monje, a lo que el pelinegro sólo asintió con la cabeza, sin prestarle demasiada atención. No podía despegar sus ojos de Mai, de mirarla sólo a ella. Era la única persona que le hacía desconectarse completamente de su raciocinio y le obligaba a actuar impulsivamente, con el corazón.

Ahora lo comprendía un poco más, mientras más tiempo pasaba junto a ella, más fuerte se volvía aquel sentimiento de querer protegerla, de querer estar a su lado sin importarle nada.

¿Es que acaso aquello era amor?

—_No tengo tiempo para pensar en eso ahora _– Se dijo, cerrando sus ojos, pero al cabo de unos segundos los volvió a abrir —. _Aunque… tal vez cuando este caso acabe… _- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una que nadie pudo ver, excepto Lin, quien le conocía mejor que nadie.

Todos entraron a la estación después de unos minutos. Naru se dirigió hacia el director, el cual era un hombre alto, de una edad aproximada de cuarenta años, o tal vez más. Tenía un semblante rudo y autoritario, además de su ceño fruncido. Se veía que era una persona de armas tomar.

—Soy el director, mi nombre es Takamura Soijou – Se presentó el hombre, dándole la mano a Naru, pero se mostraba bastante disgustado con la visita del joven director de SPR —. Siento que les hayan hecho venir hasta aquí – Sonrió —. Pero no será necesario que se queden, aquí no hay nada anormal.

Naru lo supo enseguida, ese tipo no les quería investigando en ese lugar porque algo ocultaba, pero ya se había metido en esto y no se iría sin averiguar la verdad.

—Si usted me permite, Takamura-san, es muy necesario hacer una investigación, pero le prometemos no estorbar – Insistió Naru, apretándole un poco la mano al hombre, el cual sonrió de mala gana.

—Como quieran, pero no hallarán nada.

Soltó la mano de Naru y se alejó, sin embargo, el joven no lo dejó dar demasiados pasos.

—Como aún es temprano, necesito ver las cintas de seguridad, por favor.

El hombre le miró de pies a cabeza, en forma despectiva. A Mai no le agradó en lo más mínimo la forma en que miraba a Naru, sentía deseos de golpear a ese tipo.

—Sígame – Fue todo lo que dijo, después de todo, él sabía que en esas grabaciones no encontrarían nada y tarde o temprano se irían.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

En la oficina de cintas de seguridad había una enorme cantidad de videos. Un guardia repasaba rápidamente las cintas, pero según el mismo Naru, las únicas que eran de interés eran las que miraban hacia las vías, así que todas las demás fueron descartadas.

—Lin, por favor pon las cámaras especiales – Pidió al hombre, el cual asintió con la cabeza y se alejó.

—_Naru _– Escuchó desde una especie de comunicador por radar, un artefacto que usaban los guardias del lugar. Miró hacia una de las pantallas y vio a Masako, quien se encontraba en la estación y miraba hacia la cámara —. _No hay duda, aquí se encuentra el espíritu de alguien, y es bastante poderoso._

—¿Quieres decir que puede ser peligroso? – Interrogó, mirando de reojo Mai, quien se encontraba sentada mirando los videos de seguridad junto con Ayako y el monje.

—_No exactamente _– Fue la respuesta de Masako.

Naru suspiró, quitándose aquellos delgados audífonos, para notar como la sacerdotisa se le acercaba con expresión seria.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo con los videos de seguridad? – Preguntó con su habitual frialdad, viendo a la mujer negar con la cabeza.

—Nada.

—¿Entonces que sucede? – Frunció levemente el ceño, algo le decía que lo que tenía que decirle Ayako no le iba a agradar y que tenía mucho que ver con Mai y con su hijo.

_Su hijo. _Aún no podía creer con certeza que tendría un hijo con Mai, con esa chiquilla que conoció en la propia escuela de ella. Tan altanera y orgullosa, pero sin embargo era siempre justa y amable, de buenos sentimientos. No sabía en que momento su corazón había comenzado a latir con rapidez cada vez que la veía, pero aquel fenómeno no podía tener otra explicación que no fuera que en verdad la quería, aunque no supiera como decírselo.

—Se trata de Mai – Finalmente confesó la sacerdotisa, para voltear hacia la chica y luego a Naru nuevamente —. Cuando acabemos con este caso, quiero hablarte de ella, es algo importante, no vayas a negarte ni a decir que no te importa.

—Claro que no – Respondió Naru, con seriedad —. Todo lo que tenga que ver con Mai me importa.

Ayako se sorprendió ante la respuesta, pero no pudo decir nada más al oír una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de Mai y de Houshou.

—Es… - Comenzó la castaña.

—La chica… - Terminó el monje, ambos asombrados al haber divisado en el video a la chica -que a simple vista parecía una persona de carne y hueso- lanzándose a las vías del tren, para luego desvanecerse con el viento. Sin embargo, para Mai la impresión fue mucho mayor, ya que esa chica y la expresión que ella llevaba en el rostro, eran las mismas de su sueño.

¿Qué significaba todo aquello?

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos por ahora.**

**¿Qué habrá querido decir la chica en el sueño de Mai? ¿Qué verdad ocultará este caso?**

**¿Podrán llegar hasta el final los chicos?**

**¿Naru aclarará de una vez por todas sus sentimientos por Mai? ¿Y… que le dirá Ayako?**

**Bueno, pues todo esto lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo, que prometo que será más largo, ya verán ^^ al igual como pronto verán un poco más de nuestra linda pareja principal jeje.**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Bye ^^**


	7. Archivo 2: Las vías del tren 2

**¡Hola!**

**Uff, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé este fic. La verdad es que se me habían secado las ideas, no sólo con este, sino con muchos más; pero de pronto tuve una pequeña idea, y decidí cambiar un poco el rumbo de este fic. Al principio este cap iba a ser centrado en el caso, pero decidí hacer algo más relacionado con Mai y Naru, aunque no es algo muy lindo jaja, en fin, de ahora en adelante verán desarrollarse un poco más a la pareja principal, así como a Masako cada vez más mala, pues aún le falta lo peor, sin embargo, eso lo veremos luego.**

**Les dejo el cap.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Capitulo 7: Archivo 2: Las vías del tren, Segunda Parte**

Todos miraban con asombro el video de la chica lanzándose a las vías del tren y como ésta desaparecía en cuanto su cuerpo era tocado por el aparato. Aquella grabación no sólo estaba en ese video, sino en muchos más y exactamente a la misma hora, eran todos idénticos, la misma chica, la misma expresión, el mismo suceso.

Mai estaba perturbada, nuevamente había tenido un sueño relacionado con un caso y sinceramente ello comenzaba a preocuparle, no quería pasar toda la vida metida en ese tipo de cosas, mucho menos cuando iba a traer una criatura al mundo. De sólo pensar en eso se moría de los nervios.

—Mai –la llamó Naru algo preocupado al notar como ella se abrazaba a sí misma, temblando —. ¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a ella, tocando su hombro, pero la castaña sólo le sonrió. No quería molestarle, ya era demasiado el tener que soportarla por obligación ahora que estaba embarazada, lo mejor era que se quedara callada.

—No es nada Naru, sólo tengo un poco de frío –respondió.

En ese momento el monje saltó.

—¡Pero que desconsiderado, Naru! –exclamó, quitando el ambiente tenso en el que todos se habían metido —. Mira que dejar pasar frío a la mujer que está esperando a tu hijo –le regañó, quitándose la chaqueta para ponerla sobre los hombros de Mai —. ¿Está bien así, Mai? –le preguntó sonriente.

—Gracias, Bou-san –respondió la chica.

Naru sólo frunció el ceño al ver que eran tan _amigos_. ¿Pero que era eso que sentía cuando cualquier otro hombre se acercaba a Mai? ¿En verdad eran celos?

De pronto Masako carraspeó, haciendo que todos la miraran.

—En lugar de perder el tiempo con los asuntos de Mai, deberíamos ponernos a trabajar ¿No crees Naru? –preguntó mirando fijamente al nombrado, el cual asintió con la cabeza, sin mostrar expresión alguna, como siempre.

—Tienes razón –dijo.

Mai bajó la mirada al entender, según la respuesta de Naru, que con ella él sólo perdía el tiempo. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser tan cruel con ella?

Por su parte, el líder de SPR miró nuevamente las pantallas, tomando una nota mental de que era lo que ocurría en cada uno delos videos. Cuantos más revisaban, seguían viendo la misma imagen, hasta que de pronto, llegaron a uno en donde, a la misma hora y en la misma posición, nada sucedía.

Houshou miró extrañado el monitor, al igual que Lin, quien como siempre llevaba puestos los audífonos.

—¿Por qué en este video no sucede nada? –preguntó el monje.

—Y eso no es todo –se escuchó la voz del joven exorcista del grupo, el cual estaba mirando los videos y se había dado cuenta de algo muy importante —. Aquí falta uno.

—¿Estás seguro John? –le preguntó Ayako, pero comprobó el hecho al observar por ella misma que efectivamente había un video faltante, uno que había sido quitado y tal vez destruido. ¿Pero que podría haber ocurrido en aquella fecha para que el video fuese quitado?

—Pudo ser… –comenzó el monje.

—El asesinato de la chica –concluyó Naru con seguridad, y si no estaba mal, tal vez revisando alguno de los videos que anteriormente habían sido descartados, pudiesen encontrar algo. De una cosa estaban seguros y esa era que la chica no había muerto por accidente o por suicidio, sino, no habrían hecho todo lo posible por desaparecer la evidencia.

—Esto no sólo prueba que fue asesinada, sino también, que alguien que trabaja aquí y que tiene facultades lo hizo, porque no cualquiera puede sustraer algo de esta oficina –dijo Masako, también pensando en quien pudo cometer semejante crimen.

—_Así que esta chica… sólo está buscando justicia por su muerte _–pensó Mai bajando la mirada. Era por eso que había soñado con ella, era por eso que le había dicho aquellas cosas en el sueño. ¡Eso era, el sueño! —. ¡Naru! –le llamó de pronto —. Yo… tengo algo que contarles.

—¿Qué pasa Mai? –le preguntó Ayako acercándose a ella.

—Es que yo… soñé con esa chica cuando veníamos hacia aquí –confesó —. Ella trató de decírmelo, que alguien estaba detrás de esto, que estaba ocultando la verdad tras su muerte, alguien aquí la asesinó.

—Los sueños de Mai siempre son muy acertados –opinó Houshou —. Yo creo que podría sernos de utilidad, y tal vez, deberíamos hablar con el maquinista que conducía aquel tren.

—Lin –Naru anunció sólo con la mirada a Lin para que hiciera la investigación pertinente, mientras que Masako miraba a Mai con mucha envidia, se suponía que ella era la médium, Mai no tenía por qué quitarle también ahora su mayor cualidad. ¿Es que acaso pretendía ser mejor que ella? Pero estaba muy equivocada si pensaba que le iba a ganar, no le ganaría ni en esto, ni en el corazón de Naru.

Ella sería la única vencedora.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Aquel día, después de todo, no lograron hacer mayor cosa con el caso. Si bien habían descubierto que en ese lugar hubo un asesinato, no habían comentado nada a nadie de los que trabajaba en esa estación, ya que no querían alarmar al posible asesino.

Para cuando se acercaba la noche, todos se estaban retirando, pero Mai había ido al baño, por lo que se separó del resto. Cuando salió, vio que afuera le esperaba Masako, con el ceño fruncido, como siempre le miraba ahora.

—¿Sucede algo, Masako? –le preguntó la castaña un tanto confusa, no esperaba que Masako quisiera acercarse a ella después de todo lo que había pasado. Mai se sentía demasiado culpable cuando la miraba, a pesar de que lo que ella y Naru hicieron fue en un momento en donde ninguno estaba consciente de ello.

—Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta Mai –dijo la médium, mostrando mucha rabia en sus ojos —. ¿De verdad crees que Naru te hará caso si te comportas como una verdadera médium? ¿Crees que copiándome él se fijará en ti? –habló en tono de burla, causando cierto dolor en Mai.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuándo he intentado copiarte? –cuestionó la chica, aún más confundida que hace un momento.

—No te hagas la mosquita muerta ahora –replicó Masako —. ¿Piensas que Naru se acostó contigo porque le gustabas? Por favor –se burló —. Sólo lo hizo por lo fácil que le pareció meterte a su cama, él mismo me lo dijo, no eres más que una aventurilla para él, y esto de haberte embarazado realmente lo está molestando. ¿Piensas que él querría tener un hijo con una mujerzuela como tú?

—Y-ya basta –le rogó Mai, comenzando a sentir que las lágrimas corrían por su rostro sin poder detenerlas. ¿De verdad Naru había dicho todo eso de ella? ¿En serio la consideraba sólo una mujerzuela y una molestia?

—La verdad duele, ¿no? No sabes cuanto te odia Naru, cuanta repugnancia le causas, pero él se obliga a ser bueno contigo por ese bebé que llevas dentro, después de todo es su hijo. Sin embargo, tú no vales nada para él –cada palabra que decía Masako no hacía más que agujerar el corazón de Mai, la cual sentía que iba a morir de la tristeza al saber que Naru sentía todo eso.

No quiso oír una palabra más de los labios de Masako, y simplemente salió corriendo. Cuando llegó afuera, lo único que hizo fue encerrarse en el auto, con su rostro lleno de lágrimas, lo que sorprendió a los presentes.

Naru se preocupó por ella y se acercó a ver que le pasaba. Por suerte para Masako, nadie notó que la culpable del sufrimiento de Mai había sido ella.

—Mai, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó preocupado, pero la chica sólo negó con la cabeza, tratando de no causarle la molestia y repulsión que según Masako ella provocaba a Naru.

—No es nada, estoy bien Naru, por favor no te preocupes por mi –le dijo la chica, tratando de mostrar una sonrisa —. Y-ya sabes lo sensibles que somos las embarazadas, e-eso es todo –aseguró.

Naru no le creyó una sola palabra, sin embargo no quiso insistir, si lo hacía podía que todo fuese peor para Mai, así que simplemente deicidio regresar a casa por hoy, ya que mañana, estaba seguro que develarían el misterio en aquella estación de tren.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Esa noche Mai apenas pudo dormir, pues se pasó la mitad de la misma llorando en silencio, y pensando como arreglar todas las tonterías que había cometido desde la noche en que se entregó a Naru. ¿Por qué debía amar tanto a un hombre que no sentía nada por ella? Además, ahora estaba el hijo que estaba esperando: un hijo de él.

—¿Qué debo hacer para no seguir siendo una molestia, Naru? –se preguntó a sí misma, como si estuviera hablando con él, pero sólo podía pensar en su bebé, el cual debía sentirse igual de rechazado que ella.

¿Y si simplemente se marchaba para siempre?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

El día había llegado y dos de los integrantes de SPR se encontraban en la casa del anterior conductor de trenes, es decir, aquel que había arrollado a la chica. Yasuhara y John habían sido enviados por Naru para recabar datos importantes acerca del día del asesinato.

En un principio el hombre no quería hablar, pues siempre tuvo miedo de que un día llegara la policía a reclamarle lo de la joven, pero ellos le habían aclarado que no eran policías.

—¿Entonces por qué la policía nunca supo de esto? –interrogó Yasuhara, notando como el hombre bajaba la mirada.

—El director me dijo que no lo hiciera –respondió, aún asustado por lo vivido aquella noche —. Él me dijo que si alguien se enteraba de ese accidente, me culparían a mí y terminaría en la cárcel, por eso yo… sólo renuncié y me fui –se llevó las manos al rostro, angustiado —. Pero me siento tan culpable, todos los días sueño con esa chica, y me pide que la ayude, pero no sé como, no sé que hacer para que se vaya.

—Tranquilo, lo ayudaremos –dijo el joven sacerdote, sacando su rosario y mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Poco después de haber contado todo a Naru sobre la entrevista con el hombre, el pelinegro ya tenía una clara sospecha de que era lo que había pasado, pero no podría confirmarlo hasta la noche, cuando se acabaran los recorridos, por lo que esperaron hasta esa hora para llevar a cabo el plan, aprovechando el resto del día para revisar todos los videos que habían sido descartados.

Para sorpresa de todos, en uno de ellos se veía la mano de un hombre empujando a la chica a las vías del tren, además de eso, Lin se había encargado de investigar todo lo referente a esa joven, descubriendo cosas muy interesantes.

Cuando por fin fueron las once de la noche, Masako se paró justo a la orilla del andén, en donde comenzaban las vías, para llamar al espíritu de la joven.

—Mayumi Aokido -la nombró —. Sabemos que estás aquí, sal por favor, necesito hablar contigo –dijo esto, cerró sus ojos y se concentró en sentir la presencia de la joven, la cual no tardó en venir a ella, haciendo que volviera a abrir los ojos, pero esta vez, Mayumi se encontraba dentro de su cuerpo.

—¿Eres Mayumi, verdad? –le preguntó Mai con cautela, notando como el cuerpo de Masako asentía —. Debes sentirte muy triste encerrada en este lugar –el espíritu volvió a asentir. Aunque no podía hablar, era capaz de transmitir todas sus emociones a través de las expresiones del rostro de Masako.

—Sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa –le dijo Naru, sin que nadie supiera que era lo que quería saber —. La persona que te asesinó ¿Es el director?

Ante la pregunta, los ojos de Masako se abrieron con enorme sorpresa, para que luego se cubriera el rostro con ambas manos, cayendo de rodillas y lanzando un fuerte grito.

—Creo que eso fue un sí –murmuró el monje, haciendo asentir con la cabeza a la sacerdotisa.

Para Naru, toda esta situación estaba más clara que el agua. Tenía al asesino, y por supuesto que había investigado el motivo. Sólo le faltaban las pruebas, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en eso, todos vieron como Masako se desmayaba debido a la presión de ese espíritu, que repentinamente abandonó su cuerpo.

—¡Hara-san! –exclamó el jefe de SRP, acercándose a la chica para comprobar su estado. Aquella imagen le dolió mucho a Mai, quien simplemente bajó la mirada, mientras sus demás compañeros también se acercaban.

Mai se sentía como la peor persona del mundo en ese momento, porque a pesar de ver que Masako estaba desmayada, ella se sentía celosa de la atención que Naru le estaba prestando a la chica. ¿Cómo podía ser así?

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Mai se encontraba encerrada en su cuarto, estaba debajo de las sábanas de su cama y no quería siquiera abrir los ojos. Se sentía tan triste y abatida. Después de que el caso fuese resuelto (porque Naru no tardó en encontrar el video faltante) y de que Masako despertara, todos habían regresado a sus hogares, pero la chica no dejaba de sentirse mal, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo estando al lado de Naru de esa manera.

Sólo se había quedado a su lado por el bebé, porque pensaba que sin Naru no sería capaz de tenerlo, no tendría el coraje de traer a esa criatura al mundo; pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que luchar por sí misma y dejar ir a Naru.

—Eso haré… −susurró para sí, levantándose de súbito y secándose algunas lágrimas que habían rodado por sus mejillas —. Naru…

No quiso seguir llorando, así que sin más, salió de la cama y comenzó a recoger sus cosas. No se lo diría a nadie. Lo haría sin que nadie se diera cuenta. De esta forma, dejaría de ser un estorbo para Naru. Ella y su hijo dejarían de ser un estorbo.

—Que bueno que he ahorrado un poco de dinero –se dijo a sí misma.

Desde hoy, acababa de cambiar el rumbo de su vida, a una que ella pensaba sería para mejor, pero estaba muy equivocada, porque las cosas a partir de este punto se torcerían en su contra y en la del bebé que estaba esperando.

*· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·**· - _ - ·*

Después de terminar todo lo referente con el caso, incluso el hecho de haber denunciado al director de la estación de metro, Naru regresó a su casa a tomar un largo baño y a relajarse. Había enviado a Mai a descansar hace un rato, y como no oyó ningún ruido cuando llegó, creyó que ella estaba dormida ya, por lo que se metió al baño sin sospechar nada.

Después de salir rodeó su cuerpo con una toalla, dirigiéndose a su cuarto antes de que Mai se le fuese a cruzar por ahí y lo viese semi-desnudo, seguro eso sería muy incómodo para ella. Entró a su habitación y ahí, sin ponerse algo de vestir primero, se dejó caer sobre la cama, aún con las gotas del agua recorriendo su cuerpo. Estaba claro que durante el poco tiempo que había pasado al lado de Mai, se había creado una gran confusión en su cabeza, sobre todo después de las palabras dichas por Ayako cuando terminaron el caso.

Aún podía recordarlas con claridad.

—_¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Mai? –cuestionó la mujer sacerdotisa. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su expresión no era nada amigable, hasta parecía que estaba por golpear a Naru, quien como siempre no se inmutaba._

—_¿A que te refieres? –preguntó indiferente, aunque por dentro fuese otra la historia._

—_Sabes a que me refiero –dijo Ayako —. Tú, si de verdad vas a permanecer a su lado, deja de tratarla como si no existiera, como si ella fuese un estorbo para ti, y sobre todo… −se detuvo un momento, como pensando en las palabras adecuadas —. Si ella de verdad te importa, dile a Masako que deje de atormentarla con la relación que hay entre ustedes, Mai no deja de sentirse culpable por separarlos._

—_¿De que hablas? –ahora sí que el pelinegro estaba confundido, ¿su relación con quien? ¿Con Masako? ¿Qué Mai se sentía culpable por separarlos?_

—_Por favor, Naru, ya basta, deja de fingir que no sabes nada –lo retó la mujer —. Masako nos contó a Mai y a mi que ustedes dos tienen una relación, y que no pueden estar cómodamente por culpa del bebé que espera Mai. ¿No te parece que es muy cruel de tu parte pensar así de ella? ¿Acaso piensas que Mai lo hizo a propósito?_

—_¿Hara-san dijo eso? _

_Ayako sólo asintió con la cabeza, aún enojada con el jefe de SPR, sin sospechar que él no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella le estaba hablando._

—Mai… −susurró el pelinegro. Había sido tan difícil darse cuenta de las cosas, de todo lo que Mai sufría por su forma de ser, de todo lo que él mismo sufría al hacerle daño a Mai. ¿Por qué no podía ver lo que en verdad sentía por esa chica que estaba por darle un hijo? ¿Por qué su orgullo era tan grande y cegador, que le impedía darse cuenta de que _amaba _a Mai?

Sí, por fin lo sabía. Naru sabía que amaba a Mai. ¿Pero como decírselo? ¿Cómo demostrarlo? Y más aún, ¿qué clase de palabras debía usar para que ella recuperara la confianza que había perdido en él? Porque ahora, por culpa de Masako, Mai ya no le contaba nada de lo que le sucedía, ella siempre le respondía que todo estaba bien, siempre todo estaba bien, pero eso no era cierto.

No todo estaba bien. Ella en realidad estaba muy mal.

—¿Por qué sigo recostado aquí como un idiota? Tengo que hablar con Mai –se dijo decidido. Por primera vez, quería arreglar las cosas con Mai, decirle que la amaba, que anhelaba estar a su lado; que aunque fuera un inexperto en el terreno amoroso, quería hacer lo mejor posible por ella.

Pero todo se vio truncado cuando repentinamente Lin entró a su habitación.

—¡Naru! –exclamó el hombre en tono desesperado.

—¿Qué pasa? –quiso saber el más joven, observando la expresión de espanto de su tutor, así como el papel que traía en una de sus manos.

—Es Mai –dijo Lin —. Mai se ha ido, se ha llevado todas sus cosas y… sólo dejó esta nota –extendió el papel hacia Naru, quien de pronto dejó de sentir todo lo que le rodeaba.

¿Qué acababan de decirle? ¿Qué Mai se había ido?

Eso no podía ser verdad.

Continuara…

**-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Como decía arriba, quiero desarrollar un poco más la relación entre Naru y Mai, pero para eso, primero quiero hacer sufrir un poco a nuestro amado narcisista. Espero que comprendan, además, necesito introducir una trama sobre los sueños que ha tenido Mai acerca de su bebé.**

**En fin, nos estaremos encontrando pronto (algún día)**

**Gracias por sus reviews ^^**

**Bye ^^**


End file.
